My neighbor is a ditto
by Donniedrako15
Summary: In a new age of Pokemon, new surprises are always right around the corner! Or maybe even right around the bend as a little girl starts journey accompanied by the worlds strongest Ditto! Follow this extravagant Pokemon and his pet-human as they soon realize that to continue their future, they must first battle against the sins of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome dear reader to the world of Pokemon! This is Donniedrako15 here serving as your handsome narrator throughout what will sure to be an unforgettable adventure! After, all this pokemon world ours seem to be almost bursting with countless stories from the past to the present — tales of human and Pokemon that have become legends. But I doubt anyone is ready for what might be the strangest of them all! But like any great story, let us skip the prologue and go straight to the beginning. 

"Taylor get up for school!" a familiar voice said, rising me from my slumber. 

With a grumbled and aggravated expression, I simply quip back. 

"5 more minutes," I pleaded. 

"Well, I guess someone doesn't want my world-famous Speleology family Pika-cakes!" 

Upon recognizing the voice, I instantly get out of the bed, not even bothering to change clothes as I rushed into the to see one of my most loved ones. I saw my dad in his same old outfit of a red v-neck and shorts with his curly brown hair, eyes and freckles in holy matrimony with my mother wearing her trademark safari outfit with short cargo pants and a buttoned shirt. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail with green eyes and a beauty mark. I noticed a small scar on her cheek, but her infectious smile quickly reassured me. We both performed our tackle attacks as we hugged each other full speed. 

"You came back early! How was Unova?" 

" Oh, you know my side of the family, eccentric as always Oh my Arceus look how big you've gotten! Aww, I want to hear all about what you've been up to over these Pika-cakes." 

You see, unlike most kids, I don't see my mom every day. As she always put it, her family was one that sought things out in a variety of careers. My grandfather was a scientist, my mother archaeologists and me, well I want to be an explorer. A couple of years, she got an unforgettable job in her home region of Unova to make sure that we lived a comfortable life here. It's hard, but my mom always returned to our little Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. 

So over the sweet-tasting Pika-cakes, I talked about my major successes and failures. I passed school without a hitch, and I was already figuring about all the cool Pokemon that I wanted to catch on my journey. I would be in the middle of the said journey right now it's already been nearly two weeks now, but the rumors of a mad Ursaring are still going strong but even with that my dad doesn't want me to go in fear of the danger. He's willing to let me travel across the region, but a little danger is apparently enough to crush my dreams. After I told my tale, my mother picked up my disappointment but perked up as she stated her true purpose for coming here. 

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it before you went on your journey. But I wanted to give you something that would help you on your way." 

My heart practically was about to be pulled out of my chest in anticipation. I was much too young to remember anything from Unova besides little splotches, so anything from there was a miracle. Especially the dozen or so Pokemon that Mom had at her beck and call. My eyes lit up like a sun in when she pulled out one of her Pokeballs and then excitedly said. 

"Golett, show your stuff!" 

A white light collided with the floor, revealing an old, brittle looking Golett that posed a dramatic salute. My mind recognized him from distant memories a couple of years back. He was a Pokemon caught by my grandpa as he passed it on to his descendants. It's not like I hate him or anything, but he is kind of like a grandparent. I tried to hide my disappointment with an enthusiastic reply. 

"Thank you, mom; I love it!" I said. 

" I knew you would love it! This little Golett here has been a friend of the family for generations. And I think that it will help you a lot." 

"Thank you, mom, I mean it." 

'Your welcome sweetie." 

After breakfast, I felt I could make the most of it until I hung out with the other kids. With trainer class over other parents allowed their kids that were willing to go on their journey while still staying close to home. Which pretty much meant that while others already had their starters, all I was left with was my Golett. My Golett that did nothing but pose dramatically in silence. The teasing was alright, but my old former friend Trixie poured salt in the wound. I remember there was once a time when we were as close as sisters. But after a year at some boarding school in Hoenn, she acted like she never even knew me. And pretty much every encounter of ours was like this. She gazed upon my Golett as it also gave a blank stare in return. 

"Wow and I thought Magikarp was the most useless thing that I ever witnessed. Can you even battle with this living paperweight?" 

"O-Of course I can! It's strong for its age, right Golett!?" 

He seemed to respond in the form of a fist bump. The motion itself gave me a little bit of hope. 

"Fine, if you want to prove me wrong then how about a little battle?" 

I probably would have declined, but the new Trixie radiated power. She wore straight black hair with light blue eyes that shone with a small beauty mark. She wore buttoned-up purple shirt and jeans, but hse somehow made it roll with her cold demeanor. I knew that I'd backed down then she would hold over my head like a scar. So in a combination of fear and bravery, I stepped up. 

"Fine, I'll play your game," I said, trying to psych myself up, hoping for my Gollett to sense my desperation. 

Too bad any faith I had was misplaced as in only a few minutes I got beaten by a female Piplup ran that she caught only recently. And as my Golett laid there in a crumpled heap, Trixie grew angrier. 

"My advice, if you think that you have what it takes to be a trainer, you would dump that piece of trash and get yourself a real pokemon." 

Her words echoed louder and louder along with the laughter and pointed fingers. Embarrassment choked my throat as I ran away trying to hide my tears I kept running and running mindlessly until I accidentally bumped into a figure. 

" I always appreciate you are dropping by, but you might want to watch where you're going, Taylor." 

I quickly backed up to see the person I had bumped into was just who I needed to see, my neighbor: . 

Twinleaf has always been described as the town where new leaves breathe. It has always been a place where new stars were born, but in recent years it has quickly settled back down into mediocrity in the wake of a new generation of trainers popping up like wildfire. It almost made me stir crazy how boring this place was compared to mom's job. That is until Mr. Kopi came into my life a year ago. 

On paper, he was a little unremarkable. He was a skinny man with gray hair and grey eyes. But there was something about him that drew people towards him. That always made a day in it of itself. We became fast friends and with Trixie back, my only friend. In a couple of minutes, I was on my 2nd lemonade as I kept ranting. 

"And Trixie smug little mean girl she is beats my Golett and roasts me over it. I swear we smile so wide that I wanted it to split her face in half." 

"Uh, huh, by the way, how's the lemonade?" 

"Good, but a little sweet." 

"Dang it, I thought I had it that time. But besides that point, don't let those little heathens decide what you can do Taylor. If I've learned anything, it's that no one decides your limits. And give your Golett a chance, he's a little slow sure, but I can sense a lot of potential with him. You just need to wait." he said in a reassuring tone. 

And as soon as he said that four-lettered word I almost wanted to storm off in a huff. Because all I have done and all I've been doing as been waiting. I wait till the next time my mother comes home only for her to leave me. I wait out Trixie's bullying only to vent to . Heck, I'm even waiting on my journey and just like always I'm in the last place. But no more! 

With my blood running hot as fire, I grabbed my healed Golett as I decided that for once I was going to live in the fast lane. So in the dead of night with my parents still asleep I went out to Route 201 to catch my very first Pokemon. As Golett and I walked over the sleeping Twinleaf, I realized the difference was truly night and day. The slow and warm days of the town contrasted heavily by the fearful and cold night that tested my courage. But still, I was too determined to turn back and kept on marching until I was mere inches away from Route 201. And again, despite what past encounters taught me, I looked to my Golett and say. 

"Do you have my back?" 

It simply gave a shrugging pose which didn't help me in the slightest. Still, though I felt like I couldn't turn back to home as I ventured forward onto the route. A slight sense of freedom overcame me as I ventured across the tall grass, searching for an approaching Pokemon. However, before I could even see another Pokemon, a sudden chill of fear went up to my spine. My body suddenly grew weak and tired for an unexplained reason as I heard footsteps that shook the earth. A shadowy mass started to approach me as my sickness got a little worse with each step. Not that it mattered because I was already shaking from the sight of mad Ursaring out for blood! 

A dark force from the unknown arrives! How will our young heroine escape out of this one(besides a body bag I mean)! Stay tuned readers as the journey continues ever forward, Donniedrako15 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome dear reader this is Donniedrako15 back as your narrator! Last time we left off our young trainer in training Taylor has been caught up in a situation she may barely survive. With only an old Golett to her name, how will she ever get out of this one? I guess we'll find out. 

The Urasring's mysterious dark aura was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Just looking at the hulky, the downright scary figure had me feeling like I was inhaling smoke. The good news was I was far too scared to be bothered by the aura as I quickly got the heck out of dodge. My feet carried me with newfound strength as I frantically ran away, hoping I could at least have my Golett be out of harm's way as it stood there motionless. 

I ran and sprinted through the route, hoping someone would help, but there was no one in sight. And with sudden death only inches away, I realized that I was about as alone as I've always felt. Once again, utterly defenseless from all of life's problems. Only this time, I don't think I will ever have the chance to return. The sound of the mad Ursaring entirely ruins my inner thoughts as he released a Hammer Arm that shook the earth so hard that I was forced to lean on a tree to steady myself from falling. 

Too bad I couldn't even do that as I push myself into a roll to avoid a slash attack that tears my tree in half, leaving only fragments! My heart in response did a cartwheel as I ran even faster. Again the mad Pokemon unleashed a hammer arm that sent a volley of rocks flying everywhere! I'm lucky enough to use the trees as cover as I keep twisting threw the trees hoping to slow him down just a little bit. Too bad it was all in vain as he quickly started to chop the trees sending even more debris everywhere as a stray rock rocketed towards my leg. 

Pain erupts from right leg as I'm knocked down I try to crawl away. But The Ursaring was simply faster as he inches closer. In crippling fear, I closed my eyes, but then I heard something that I never thought I'd hear. 

"Golett." 

Perplexed I saw that my old Golett was somehow not only blocking me but also covered in a mysterious orange aura. The aura glowered with a warm intensity as the only sign that told me that this was indeed the same Golett I knew and tolerated was a small thumbs up in my favor. After that, it quickly turned to the new threat and decisively pounded the Urasring in the face! The blow barely staggered it, but the Golett kept its momentum with a barrage of lighting fast pound attacks! The mindless Ursaring couldn't even land a slash or hammer arm on the now powerful ghost type who quickly countered his blow with an Astonish that makes it flinch, and it lands a powerful blow that pushes it back! 

The Ursaring grew frustrated with its new challenger as it roars echoed louder and it's aura grew bigger. Golett aura in response flickered like a faulty lightbulb as The Ursaring started to have his jaw glow a light blue. The two fighters charge at each other, but in a cruel twist of fate, the Ursaring dodged a pound attack and even chomped down on my Golett's right arm! Ice erupted from the attack as Golett's orange aura dimmed down to an ember. All hope vanished from my eyes as the Urasring started to lift and slam Golett again and again until finally in a bid of mercy and disinterest, he threw my new Pokémon aside in a cold husk. 

The Ursaring then turned his attention to me, and before I could die whimpering, I quickly noticed that the Ursaring was being held back by something. I then hear an all too familiar voice that almost drove me to tears. 

"Taylor, get out of here, now," said my neighbor Mr. Kopi. 

Kopi POV. 

Someone dear to me once gave me a once in a lifetime chance. And after a year I think can safely say that I certainly haven't wasted it. Twinleaf was the perfect place for me to hide, adapt, and transform myself in any way I wanted. The taste of life, the smell of freedom was a new and frankly addicting experience. I always slept knowing each day was going to be an adventure, especially if Taylor was in it. Even in the beginning, I could sense her spirit of adventure. And as she often ranted about distant regions and places left unexplored, I realized what I craved. To see all this Pokemon world has to offer me and all the stories it has to offer. And I thank Taylor every day for partially helping with my self made destiny. 

In thanks to giving me such a goal, I always sought to make sure that Taylor would always strive to be the best she could be. But I can only do so much throughout the unfamiliar feelings of bullying and growing up. And when the Speleology's came to my house asking to help find their daughter, I guess that was further evidence of that. Convincing them to let me search first while they organized a search party was a challenge. But I knew I that if Taylor was going to be found or worse if she were in danger than I would be her best bet. Tracking them down wasn't particularly difficult. Let's say being the hunter came naturally to me. What happened next was going to be far more difficult. 

It took all the strength at my command to barely hold the Ursaring back, but the more I breathed in the toxic aura, the weaker I became. So weak in fact that the Ursaring quickly shook me off. Once I landed, I narrowly sidestepped out of an ice fang to the stomach. Sensing the weak point in front of me, I capitalize on another powerful chokehold! And with my straining muscles, I tell Taylor again to get out. 

"I can't! My leg is busted, and my Golett is down!" 

A thousand curse words spouted out of my mind as I decided to change tactics. I quickly let go of my opponent and unleash a couple of staggering blows that leave my hands bruised. I finished off with heavy rock to the head as I rush to Taylor. I whip her onto my back and order to hold on as I also was forced to pick up Golett as we made our way out of danger. 

The long-absent sense of adrenaline and stress was like a distant memory, hard to process but easier overtime to manage. My blazing speed was now slowed down to a crawl in the wake of my focus. And that might have saved both of my occupant's lives as at the corner of my eye I saw a bright light. Terror engulfed my very being with only instinct guiding my next action. 

In one fell swoop, I threw Golett and Taylor out of harm's way as I'm forced to brave the explosion of a hyper beam! Even without the direct hit, the explosion still sends me colliding with a nearby tree! My head tanks the brunt of the blow, completely leaving my body almost entirely immobile. I would describe the pain I was under, but luckily, the shock was already taking effect. 

In retched horror, I saw the mad Ursaring approach a crawling Taylor and a barely moving Golett. My very soul erupted in a conflicting war as my brain pounded with every frantic neuron. I could end this all, at a cost that may be too much to bear. A price that could end my promise to the one that I hold most dear. One that may end the identity I had spent so hard trying to maintain. Something that will bring me right back to where I once started as nothing more than a blank slate. But as I saw my friend crawling oh, so desperately to safety from a raised hammer arm, my mind flashed back to an all too familiar view from my mind. A scene that still makes my metaphorical skin revile in the bitter taste of failure. And at the utterance of such a word, I remembered a promise I had made that I would carry from my old life to the next: that failure was unacceptable. So in one decisive action, I break my shackles. 

Like so many times before my cells fell to my command as my entire makeup started to change. Every part of my body began to flatten and fade away until my concussion lost all effect on me. And in one sudden move, I sprung forward to Taylor's side as the Ursaring swung down! However, the blow was interrupted, and for once, the Ursaring finally felt an emotion other than mindless rage. Instead, perplexity took over as he saw that a mirror countered his attack! For this vicious predator was now forced face to face with an existence unlike any other in this Pokemon world. It faced something who's power stands at the pinnacle of all others. And that power would be, the world's strongest Ditto! 

In an instant, the mad Ursaring was forced back by a Hammer arm from my free hand. And as the Ursaring was forced to recover, I instantly gave up my new arms to replicate the vocal cords of a human. 

"Don't worry Taylor, everything is going to be okay now, I got this," I said in a prideful manner. 

After my reassurance, I morph the arms of an Ursaring so that I may employ one of the most devastating techniques from my endless arsenal: Freeflow combat! Using my natural speed and the strength of a Ursaring I rebound across the forest to completely overwhelm and outmaneuver my enemy! Each Hammer arm and slash I laid out was more brutal than the last until finally, I finish up with an ice fang to the right leg! 

However, I quickly regretted the decision as even with the frozen leg the Ursaring's Guts ability still took effect, increasing his power in response to the status ailment. I quickly morph to full Ursaring in accordance to the alarming increase in power from my enemy. We both charged up our hyper beams to maximum efficiency until the power simply couldn't be contained any longer and fired at full force! The colliding rays paved the entire route in an intense white light! Our combined power made the wind whip and earth tremble. Everstill even with his overpowering aura, I finished the struggle with one last final push! And with that victory was mine in the form of my beam throttling the mad Pokemon through several trees and a thunderous explosion! But I don't even look over my conquest as by the time I turned around I was already back to being the mild-mannered man of Twinleaf. Even with my various wounds, I turn to see my friend in total shock and disbelief at my true identity. With no real way to excuse myself out of this even with a now fine head, all I could do was hide the pain from all of my previous wounds in the form of a very fake smile and say. 

"Welp, Taylor I guess you can say your neighbor is a Ditto, huh?" 

A crisis averted, a secret revealed(if you've never learned Danish or Haitian Creole), and a bond is redefined forever! If you want to see what happens next, stay tuned as the journey continues! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Donniedrako15 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time we left our heroes, Kopi was forced to reveal his true power to his closest friend. With the danger now over, how will their relationship evolve from here? Well, let's find out as we view the next chapter of this epic tale. 

These past three weeks have been exciting, but it's been easy to process. Telling the story about how my ancient Golett using his mysterious power fought off the mad Ursaring with an army of wild Pokemon while saved me was easy to process. Having evidence of what happened also covered up was also easy to process. Trixie leaving to start on her journey was welcome news. However, what I still can't process is... That. MY. Neighbor. Is. A. Flipping Ditto! The neighbor that I've known for months my best friend is a Ditto, and I have had no time to talk about it! That is until today. Because I'm going to get to the bottom of this unless it's the last thing I do! 

I wake up and for once slowly get out of bed due to my still hurting leg. My mother had reluctantly gone back to Unova after I told her I was fine a thousand times. But this time, she left with the terrible gift of 2 weeks of har chores before I officially started my journey. Though it would have been way worse if Mr. Kopi hadn't steeped in. So after I finished my chores, I decided to give the Golem chip cookies or rather my Golett as he started to grab the container of cookies. And gives both an ok sign and a pointing motion to pretty much say that he also wanted to join me on my escapade. For some reason, after that fateful day, something thing inside my Golett had somehow awakened. I had researched on the Poke'net that Golett's had an internal power source, but I had never witnessed something like that beforehand. It finally started to not only listen to my commands but even interact with me and use moves. Though it still posed without reason though this was an improvement if I ever saw one. 

I decided to let it tag along as we ventured to Kopi's house. I rang the doorbell and like so many times before my friend answered, but this time, there was no welcoming smile only a look of grim acceptance as he brought me into his home. We both sat at the opposing chairs in the living room with my Golett, simply staring in the middle silent as a Xatu. When the tension started to become unbearable, finally decided to start. 

"I assume that you got a lot of questions for me?" 

"Yeap." 

"Fine, then might as well get this over with. Do your worst." 

I pulled out my note cards and got to work. 

"What is your level? How old are you? Do I still call you ?How can you transform into different forms and human? What is your gender? Why did you come here? What is your favorite food? And are we still friends even after what happened?" 

, with a surprised look on his face, started to laugh like crazy. After almost a full minute, he finally started to gain back control and stated. 

"I'm sorry it's just... I didn't expect us to still be friends after what had happened. I was afraid you'd be afraid of me or tell someone." 

, I'm a 10-year-old girl, no one believes anything I say. Besides with how long we've been friends if you wanted to hurt me I think you could've. So as far as I'm concerned, we are still friends. Now, are you going to answer my questions or.." 

"No, of course, I will. I think it's 100 though I think I can get stronger. I don't know for sure, but I feel like an adult. I've already told you just Kopi was fine as well. That's complicated. Genderless/fluid I guess but identify as male. That's complicated, but I wanted to lie low. Rice cakes from the Jelly Donuts shop and yes Taylor at the end of the day I still think we can be friends," he said in a relaxed and happy smile. 

Any normal person probably would have left well enough, but that old Speleology curiosity couldn't leave a secret unturned. 

"If you don't mind Mr. Kopi, would you mind answering those complicated questions? Of course, if you didn't mind, please?" 

Kopi Pov 

Over these past three weeks, I had thought that revealing my past would cause my friendship with Taylor to end. But now I see it as a beautiful blessing in disguise. I now finally had the chance to reveal the true me that I've always hidden. And I already considering there was no point in hiding anymore when I had already revealed so much. So I had finally come clean and finally talk about one of my favorite subjects: myself. 

"Well Taylor if I already wasn't painfully obvious yes I am far different from your average Ditto and what you saw from my battle against that weird Ursaring was a taste of my three techniques. Partial transformation, Muscle memory, and Freeflow combat. While the first one is self-explanatory, the second is Muscle memory where besides my human form I can morph into three other Pokémon I've seen recently. Free flow combat is a move where I use the prior skills all together in a fighting style that overwhelms the enemy. The other question of how I came here was a far longer story." 

And at that moment I flashback to my earliest memory. I was kept in nothing more than an empty tank I would sit there watching people in lab coats working on advanced machines. I didn't know how long I spent there or even where I was. And I probably would have stayed in that limbo if "he" hadn't stepped up. A lab coat accompanied my caretaker Leonard, his desperately skinny frame, and shaggy dyed gray hair took me from my tank and walked me off to a new location along they way stating. 

"Don't worry Kopi, you're going to great, I just know it." 

I was dragged into a vast arena, and when Leonard had gained enough distance, he quickly threw me down into the arena. My tank was almost instantly blown apart as tumbled into the arena completely stressed over my new predicament. I scrambled around trying to escape, but a forcefield had already been set up blocking any entrance. Fear completely took over my mind until Leonard brought be back to safety. 

"Calm down, Kopi calm down! You're going to be fine. Just take it easy and follow my instructions to the letter I just know that you're going to blow them away," he said in a hushed tone. 

His words made me calm down as I decided to comply. I stopped running and waited patiently to see what had come next. In a few minutes, nine holograms had appeared all with silhouetted figures. The one in the middle called the shots as with a commanding computerized voice he stated. 

"This project of yours had better be as revolutionary as you say, Leonard. You know how much I hate investing in unfruitful endeavors." 

Leonard looked almost unimpressed as he simply stated back. 

" Lord #1 You and I both know that I take immense pride in my work. And you also know I don't invest in unnecessary bargains. So I mean it when I say that you will not regret what I'm about to show you. Because I have a feeling that Kopi here is going to change the very future of our organization as we know it." 

The figures stayed silent until the head of the figures responded. 

"Fine then Lord #7 let's see if your project is as valuable as you say. And allow me to test it properly." 

Suddenly from the other side of the room, a wild Rampadros appeared and knocked me to the ground with a powerful headbutt! And as I'm knocked down, Leonard again brings me to focus by saying. 

"Don't back away. Failure is not an option for something as great as you. This is simply another step in your infinite evolution! So Kopi do not turn away destroy your enemy and prove who truly is at the apex of this world!" 

With his words of encouragement, I quickly get back up, and under the threat of survival, I was forced into only one choice: adapt. I turned to the enemy that I was tasked with destroying and made my way. And that's how the cycled repeated again and again and again. With every hard-fought victory, I was put down by the other mysterious figures in the form of torture, brainwashing, and further experiments all to instill this message on to me. 

"No matter what you may achieve, let it be known that it was by human hands that your power be achieved. Let it be known that you are your true apex." 

But even with such abuse, Leonard gave me just as much love. He would spend hours talking with me about the beautiful outside world. With each passing day, my respect for him grew along with my power, and one day when he had come over to feed me some of his food, I did a little trick to surprise him. I replicated his vocal cords, and with a simple struggle, I said. 

"Thank you." 

And at that moment Leonard displayed a tempest of emotion. Regret, pride, fear, and anger all took place as in a single move he told me. 

"We are getting out of here. I will not let them turn you into a weapon.' 

For weeks on end, we were forced to hide and run as we rebounded from place to place until one fateful day when while I was fighting dozens of Apex Pokemon I heard Leonard's scream in the distance. Once I had finished off my opponent, I looked to a dying Leonard. I tried everything I could to stop the bleeding, but it was to no avail. But with his dying breath, he said. 

"Kopi don't worry about me. I've only been slowing you down this entire time. Just promise me that you live your own life Kopi. Hold onto it tight and never let it go. Live it with everything you got and let no one stop you. For my sake." 

And with no time to say goodbye or even give a proper funeral, I did the one thing I can do to honor his sacrifice. I took his form and decided to live the way I wanted to live. It took a long time, but I adapted to the fantastic outside world in due time and eventually, well.. You know the rest. 

After I had finished my tale, I noticed quite quickly that I was so absorbed in it that I didn't see Taylor's tears streaming down her face. I realized what I had done and walked straight up to her and say. 

"Don't cry Taylor at the end of the day that's just the way it was in the past. I'd much rather try and focus on our future together on your Pokemon journey." 

"Wait, what!?, " she said through blubbering. 

"I said that after you finish your punishment and if you would have me, I would be lucky if you would allow me to help on your Pokemon journey." 

Minutes of silence passed until a collected Taylor finally answers in the form of thumbs up. And with that after a couple of weeks, we ventured out into the vast big world of Sinnoh with nothing but heart, a sense of adventure and a mute Golett. 

Meanwhile, in a secret location. 

Ten silhouetted figures all looked at each other in the form of holograms. 

"Status report, all of you," said Lord#1. 

"Kalos and Alola's research on evolution has provided us with the final steps on Project Tenebris is almost complete. In a couple of days if we work with Both Lord#3 and Lord#8 I feel as though we can begin mass production despite certain... difficulties." 

"Speaking of said difficulties Lord #7 and Lord#8 what is the status of that grand failure that escaped?" 

"Well despite our experiments on how wild Pokemon specifically Ursaring and the effects of how its Guts ability would react from the material being closely guarded we were still ill-equipped to handle the resulting power of someone the subjects. Even with the help of Lord#9, we were still incapable of resecuring all of the assets. Lord#10's help in manipulating the media from prying against this Ursaring was effective but before #8 could secure such a thing a young trainer mysteriously defeated the Ursaring. We may have silenced the news and taken the Pokemon, but the evidence from such a battle suggests that she is a powerful one." 

"Hmm, that is certainly.. Problematic but not completely undesirable but I will not accept Lord#7 I will not accept any more screw-ups from you as we move on with our plans. Project Tenedris is too important to our cause to ignore completely. You will not like what we did to the others that had your position. This meeting is adjourned until further notice; I want these meetings to become weekly as we move on to the first step of our grand plan. And never forget Lords. " 

" We are the Apex of humanity! We are willing to go faster and farther than others are willing. And we will stand at the pinnacle of this world!" the figures all said as they hung up. 

The Journey continues ever forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time we left our heroes, we had uncovered the mysterious organization known as Apex and the origin of our dashing main hero. However, with the past behind them, they try to move on with the future of their Pokemon journey. But before that, a choice must be made. 

Taylor POV 

The first and almost greatest choice a trainer has to make is the first partner that they choose. And for Sinnoh, we are always left with three options: Infernape, Piplup, and Turtwig. I looked at the 3 Pokemon with crushing expectation as one of Professor Rowan's many assistants looked with a bored expression. I can't blame him since it's been 15 minutes since I walked in, but I just couldn't choose for some reason. With each Pokemon, I saw only more questions. Which would be best for the gym leaders I would have to battle? Which would be the best is I get myself into danger again? Which would match the best with my shirts? Which would be the best to fight against Trixie? 

And when I realized desperately why I couldn't choose. 

"My advice, if you think that you have what it takes to be a trainer, you would dump that piece of trash and get yourself a real pokemon." 

But after that reckless adventure, I found out that it wasn't trash. Just like , I realized my Golett was a protector and a friend just as much as he was. And I didn't want to give up not that just yet. I wanted to spend more time with Golett and one day prove Trixie wrong. 

I told the man that I would not accept a starter Pokémon and instead granted myself a Pokédex! With the feeling of absolute knowledge at my disposal, I finally was ready to catch some Pokemon! Or I would have been if Mr. Kopi wasn't such a parent (or Pokemon I guess). He says he would rather have if we had our hotel room set up at Sandgem with him scouting out the Route beforehand to make sure that it was safe. 

So after a couple of hours of walking, we finally make it to Sandgem Town. And it was far worse than I had pictured. The people there felt fearful and shady as a couple of the run-down buildings seemed to decay. The town also looked darker but not in a real way. Like the light had died a little. We kept walking aimlessly looking for a hotel on my Pokedex, but before I could realize what was even happening, Mr. Kopi was being trapped in a full Nelson by a man from behind! I tried pulling out Golett to help, but another man grabbed my arm as he snatched the ball from my hand. 2 other men armed with a bat and brass knuckles respectively started to corner us into a nearby alleyway! 

They man with the bat quickly cut straight to the chase by stating 

"We could either do this the easy way or the hard way. Give us all your stuff, and at least you'll have your teeth in," he said menacingly. 

Shockingly replied, "Funny I was going to say the same thing to you as well," he said in a cocky attitude. 

"The man in the bat chuckled at the reply." 

"Are you a Slowpoke or something last time I checked we were the ones in control here. You're outnumbered and outgunned chump. Now get your stuff out before I beat it out of you." 

completely unfazed stated, "Well, you have me at the first part, but the second, you couldn't be more wrong, my dear punching bag." 

In an instant, breaks out of his hold with explosive strength and throws the mugger straight into the man he was talking with as he also throat chops and backfisted the man holding me and proceeds to swiftly disarm the man holding a raised bat and quickly decks him so hard that he's sent flying! He then proceeds to repeatedly kick the brass-knuckled man down as he was starting to get up and followed it up by using his new weapon to unleash a broad swing that knocks out my former captor! All the while displaying inhuman all, was said and done, he retrieved my Pokeball, and with a compassionate look, he said. 

"Are you okay?" 

I never had the chance to answer as right a voice said. 

"Stop in the name of the Professor community!" 

Suddenly a man with blue hair and grey eyes with a red hat, red scarf, and blue shirt ran to us with a Torterra ran towards us. He looked out of breath but quickly realized that we were fine. 

" Huh, it looks like my services aren't needed." 

"I'm guessing you can explain what the heck happened?," said . 

"Oh, so your newcomers? Alright, I can, but I'm starving, so can I get you something while we talk?" 

And next you know we were at a cafe as Kopi, and the man ate a large amount of food while I kept mine for later. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry after being nearly mugged. In between mouthfuls our meal ticket spoke. 

"We've been dealing those guys for a while now. In this new age of Pokemon, the ashes of organizations like Team Rocket to Team Skull have caused a whole lot of gangs like these to pop up worldwide. Most are harmless but unfortunately not these guys. They call themselves the Triumuative, a bunch of crooks who used to be pretty spread out until they all came coming here in response to Sandgem's recent rush in high-grade Soft sand development near the beach. With the Elite Four busy Chief Jenny and I have tried to reorganize our forces to stop them, but it's like playing whack a digglett. They just keep coming. We've been overrun honestly." 

The news was saddening. But then again as someone who wanted to explore all of life's little mysteries, I knew that I would have to find some bad. But what could we do? Kopi couldn't do anything without revealing his identity, and I was just a simple trainer just starting. What could we do against such a threat?" 

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr.," I said. 

"Oh, sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Lucas Basswood, but you can call me Professor Basswood, and I'm the leader of the Rowan branch of the Professor community." 

"Wait, what happened to Professor Rowan?" I asked curiously. 

"He retired, like four months ago. Do you not watch the news?" 

"I'm ten years old. The only thing I've watched was Hawlucha the ultimate fighter and the history and travel networks." 

"Well, at least you have good taste, and since your new here I would prefer it if you'd stay at Rowan's old lab. We've turned into a makeshift shelter to newcomers." 

With seemingly no other options we begrudgingly accepted the offer. By the time the sun was starting to set, we had set up our room of one of Sinnoh's greatest visionary's. And between all the walking and fright, I thought I was going to have a somewhat peaceful sleep. That is, I thought until shook me out of bed. 

Kopi Pov 

One of the first things I realized from my transition to the real world, I realized how complicated humans are next to Pokemon. Because at the end of the day, we Pokemon are simple creatures. We eat, sleep, reproduce at our leisure, and when we fight, it's born out of instinct. Whoever was stronger was stronger: It was as simple as that. But with humans, it was so very different, like they're born with something missing inside of them. Not only that but in many ways, I also found them so very limited, in both strength and choice. They always seemed forced to do the most unnecessary things. To seek something out at the cost of everything around them. And I can't even think of a better example than these plunders of Sandgem. 

In their blind greed, they have forced these people to live in needless fear for their damn amusement. Like their lives are somehow more important than all others. And even with all my power, I knew that I couldn't do anything without more of my identity being revealed. And a wild Pokemon attack would not truly be the intimidation I needed. I couldn't approach this as a human or a Pokemon. There was seemingly no way to truly run out these trainers. And then like a thunderbolt it hit me. 

Upon my revelation, I realized what I could do and shook her awake. Groggily she got up with a spiteful look in her eye. 

"What?!" 

"I have a way to fix this town and stop the Trimuative. I'll just pretend to be your Pokemon!" 

"Okay, what?" 

" I'll pretend to be your Pokemon, and you'll challenge the Trimuataive to a public battle, and once you beat them they'll be forced to surrender! Their reputation will be ruined, and they'll have to leave." 

"What, but Mr. Kopi I can't." 

My momentum was completely stopped at her answer. 

"But why?" 

"I haven't caught a Pokemon much less battled against one. Especially dangerous thugs like these. I'm just not ready, . I'm not strong like you." 

"Taylor, I understand you're afraid. I know that I'm asking a lot from you, but there may be a time where I'm not going to be able to help you. I may be your training wheels now, but that may not be the same in the future. And this Pokemon world of ours is dangerous. The reason I went on this journey with you was not only to explore all life has to offer but also to make sure that your one day strong enough to stand on your own. And this is the first step for you to do that. So you can either turn away or stand your ground, either way, I'll manage." 

Taylor reviewed my words carefully, and she asked the question. 

"Are you sure that I can do this? Be as strong as you?" 

"No. I told you before Taylor no one decides your limits Taylor not even me. I think you can aim even higher. So does that mean?" 

"Yes, I think I will." 

And at that moment we shook hands in agreement, ready to take on the Pokemon world by storm with our first adventure. 

The start of a legend is born! Will these two be able to liberate a town by themselves? Find out as the journey continues.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time we left our heroes Kopi had set out on a plan to liberate the city of Sandgem from the clutches of evil! But even with all the prep time in the world, it's useless without conviction. And while our favorite Pokemon may have it but what about our young trainer? Let's find out as we enter the next eccentric entry of our journey! 

Taylor POV 

I think one of my favorite moments with was when he finally managed to get himself a TV. He was so ecstatic that he had earned something for himself that he asked me to come with him as he set it up. And when he finally did (after nearly shocking himself twice), we flipped through the black and white channels until we finally settled on something that took our attention. Even with the old screen, I could still see Ash, the simple trainer from Pallet town that was suddenly titled the world's strongest trainer. And as the young man sat on the couch with a microphone in his gloved hand and his fiery brown eyes on full display. He awkwardly answered a question that may have been asked right before we tuned in. 

"What would I want to pass on to the next generation? Well, I guess it would be one of the most important lessons I learned on my journey. Whenever I came across a difficult battle, I realized that no matter how much preparation I went through I think the thing that determined whether I won or lost was that moment that always came down to the wire. Do I turn tail, or do I stand my ground? And while I sometimes wished I turned tail and run I'm more thankful, I took a chance. Preparation is always good, but I think, above all, courage is the real way to succeed as a trainer and in life." 

I remember those words even to this day, especially with such an important choice hovering over me. But with the sense of adventure still tickling my mind, I decided to give in and take the leap finally. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I say to 

Kopi POV 

Before I became , I spent months monitoring human behavior through the eyes of everything from a regular Ditto to a Staravia. I used every technique Leonard taught me as we hid from Apex to build up my cover. I even changed his mannerisms and body type to fit my own. But even with all that I knew that all that effort made no sense. I mean, why couldn't I have lived happily as just a simple Pokemon? Why adopt the face of a wanted man? Why go out all this way to help people I don't even though? But every time I create a new all-encompassing question, I always finish with an all-encompassing answer. 

"Live your own life Kopi." 

Apex kept me away from the outside world for years in shackles and in Leonards's last words I was free of them. And in honor of him, I knew that I couldn't stand aside and let others live in chains as well. And with Taylor's permission, I finally got to work on my plan. Like hundreds of times before I made myself fade away and when I'm on the very edge of nonexistence just as quickly I morphed into the form, I had in my mind: Taylor. 

When I opened my newly formed eyes, I decided to compare to my "inspiration" who looked at me with intrigue. Though I already knew that I had copied her features to the minute details. Her very light and short frame was covered in short khakis like her mom with a red shirt like her dad. Her face was littered with freckles and light green eyes. Her hair was a very short light brown, and after the rouge Ursaring incident, she even added a couple of pads on the elbows, knees, and gloves. To make sure that I had gotten here just right though I engaged in my best Taylor impression 

"Hello, world I'm Taylor! I want to travel the world, get myself a Lopunny hoodie that Elesea wore one time and used to have a crippling fear of Slurpu-." 

"Go already! You're giving me PTSD," she said in a fluster. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

In a couple of minutes, I managed to get to the confirmed base of The Triumative where all 3 of their vile leaders laid: Ebon, Igna, and their leader Flash. I walk into their den where I'm assaulted with dizzying lights and loud music. With all of the chaos, barely anyone noticed my approach until I went to the speaker and "accidentally" destroyed them! My chaos instantly grabs the attention of everyone in the room. With a storm of murmurs following my outburst, they were soon once again silenced again by one thunderous voice. 

"What in the Distortion world is going on here? Who has the guts to mess with the party?" 

The crowd dispersed to reveal the three leaders of the Trimutative, all wearing long pants Hydreigon shirts with a different colored head. From left to right I saw a tall and lanky dark-skinned fellow with a purple mohawk, a fat man with spiky yellow hair and a thunderbolt tattoo on his exposed arms and finally a curvaceous woman with burn marks across her red right eye and face. They all have a predatory look of menace as I decided to make my claim in a Taylor like fashion. 

"Sorry, but I didn't know a better way to get your attention." 

"And why would you of all people, want to get our attention?" Flash said. 

"Because silly, I want to battle you guys." 

"Ahhahahahah! And why in the heck would we do that girly?" 

"Why would you refuse? All I'm asking is a simple wager, in front of the whole town. I want you to use your strongest Pokemon to fight against my strongest Pokemon in 3 one on one battles. If you win, then you get to do anything you want to do to me, but if I win you and your operation scram. Of course, you can simply dismiss me, but I don't think it would do good for your rep to know you were too scared to fight a 10-year-old from Twinleaf. " 

"You arrogant little twerp! I should beat your brains in right-," Igna said, jumping in with a ferocious temper. 

"Calm down, Igna! I already checked the trainer database; she's not even in any of there rankings. I say we humor her. What time what place," said Ebon. 

"3 days, center of town, be there or be square." 

Taylor POV 

The good news was I was more worried about 's lame quote or the fact that the entire town was going to watch me fight. In another time, this would have been the most awesome moment of my life, but anytime I tried to remember them all I could hear was confidence crushing laughter. Even with all the rehearsed lines, Mr. Kopi wrote the fear of humiliation still grabbed my throat. And with only hours left before my climactic battle, and the stakes higher then ever I was turned into a complete mess. It got so bad that amid a frantic night terror full of Slurpuff and gangsters, I screamed at the top of my lungs and hit the closest thing that touched me. Which was, unfortunately, in his white Ditto form. Once I realized what had happened, I recollected myself and said. 

"I don't think I can do this ; I can't remember those lines, I can't be confident in front of those people like you and Ash." 

Mr. Kopi simple face processed and responded to my emotions, and after a moment, he spoke. 

" Taylor, I'm not the perfect guy you think I am and I don't think Ash was either. When you ran away, I felt like I was partially to blame. Most of the time, I made stuff up as I went along. Being scared is natural Taylor, but not letting that fear control you is going to be the thing that makes you truly strong. After all, a future explorer needs to be unafraid of the unknown right?" 

With his calm reassurance and my tired mind, I fell asleep and readied myself for tomorrow. Hours later with a full belly and resolve, I block out the curious crowd and the glamorous cameras. All I focus on is the battle ahead and unleash on my new opponents, ready to show my stuff and stand my ground! 

And thus the battle for an entire town begins just like that! Will our dynamic duo handle this triple threat? Find out next time as the journey continues ever forward!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome, trainers. I know it's been a long time, but the journey is continuing ever forward. Last time, Kopi engaged in another exhausting, inspiring speech to get Raylor to participate in his dangerous, crazily complicated scheme finally. Can Taylor act the part, or will her grand bluff fail? Let's tune in and find out.

Taylor Pov

After the stunt I pulled in Twinleaf all those weeks ago, my confidence was at an all-time low. Between my stupid decision and mocking of Trixie, my adventurous spirit had been crushed. Despite my wanting for greater things, I didn't think I would be strong enough to accomplish anything. And I think that I would've stayed that way if it weren't for . He taught me that courage isn't about being fearless but faking it till you make it. And I hope I can do that here because we were in for the performance of a lifetime.

To maintain our illusion, we had to do several things. First: Kopi needed to match the strength of his opponents to make sure that he was seemingly ordinary and keep to the normal face of ditto. Two: One of his three memory slots (excluding human mode) was already filled up with the slot of regular ditto, and to keep appearances, he would need to stay in said transformation without good reason. Hardest of all was 3: weather because Kopi isn't my Pokemon not only could I not check on Kopi's status but it means I could only do the moves my opponent does as they happen. With so much to worry about, I decided to repeat my tasks over and over again and let everything else fade away.

Amid the roaring crowd, walked beside me with a blank face hiding tense excitement. And when I finally reached my side of the field, my opponent made her way up. Igna greeted me with a fiery opening.

"I'm going to make you pay for playing with fire girly, both literally and figuratively! Light em up Typhlosion!"

And as my the infernal Pokémon made their appearance, I simply look to Kopi. Without verbally answering, all he did was get a thumbs up, and with that, I finally began the last part of our plan.

"Ditto, show your stuff!"

Kopi Pov

Despite my gun-ho nature on this little plan of mine, I never really planned on what it would feel like to be at the command of a trainer. Back at Apex, the closest I ever had to one was Leonard, and even then, we were far from the norm. So let's just say that having a trainer while also having a trainer was cumbersome. As soon as I moved to the field, I was met with a warm reception. Too warm as I'm barely able to dodge a stream of fire from my opponent. Upon my landing, I transformed into the fabled Volcano Pokemon and engaged a second flamethrower with my own! Using only a fraction of my power, our flames matched in a roaring stalemate.

However, it didn't last long as I quickly realized that the flames grew and swirled into a terrifying flame wheel! Upon Taylor's command, I turned my flamethrower to the side to avoid the attack, only feeling a violent heat. And following her example, I engaged in my flame wheel and made a b line straight to the Typhlosion as we circled each other with coursing speed and lots of near misses. However, upon us circling away from the field, I took the chance to drift around and performed a t- bone. The Thpolsion screamed in pain as it couldn't even turn away from my assault. I thought it would turn into an easy win, but that proved to be a false assumption as multiple bright, swift attacks separated us. Upon our separation, Typhlosion's eyes soon glowed a bloody red as suddenly violate fire surrounded the fire.

Realizing that her blaze ability was active, I braced myself as in a rampage she used her flamethrower as a propellent straight towards me while also using defense curl repeatedly. I use a defense curl of my own, knowing that I couldn't avoid it, but Taylor made a timely call so brilliant I wish that I came up with it myself. As soon as she collided with me, I use my superior strength and speed to slam her back to the floor and use my flame wheel to keep up the pressure! As the explosion struggled in our battle of attrition, Taylor ordered me to send out another swift attack into the air. As I upped the ante the swift attack built up in speed above and at the last possible second I jumped off

In retaliation, a torrent of spinning flames from a combination of flame wheel and flamethrower erupted where I once was. As the Typhlosion got out, she was even more pissed, and even more sloppy as suddenly a swift attack hits her right in the face. Before she could even figure out what happened, a volley of my earlier swift overwhelmed her. Swift was a move that always made its mark, that doesn't mean that I couldn't control where it all went.

I quickly turned to Taylor, who displayed a look of shock. I thought something was wrong, but then I realized the true reason for such a reaction.

"This was probably the first battle she had ever won," I think to myself in pride over my friend's first victory.

Though I may have retracted that statement as she soon started doing a doppy victory dance over her sudden outburst of excitement. I quickly signaled her to keep focus as the next opponent stood up to bat. Ebon, with a very cold grimace deep in thought, went straight to the point and unleashed his second Pokemon.

"Honchkrow, make em' dread!"

As the second Pokemon came out, I prepared for battle as I stared at the serious Pokemon down. Deciding to make the first move I launch another swift attack, but before I could even do that, I noticed a familiar star-shaped beam from above, in haste I was forced to flame wheel away instead of face it head-on. But the decision was made too late, and I was bombarded with blasts! At first, I questioned how such an attack could slip through, but through Igna's snicker, I realized that the retaliation from my pinning would have been the perfect cover. They didn't hurt much, but it gave an opportunity for my opponent to cast two deadly moves. The chains of the infamous embargo entrap me from my items as my body weakened with poison. Like the attack before, it didn't do much, but it did lower my guard just enough to not hear Taylor's command as I'm hit with a dark pulse!

In frustration, I decided it would be better to deal with this opponent now, type advantage be damned. I fake the hit to make it look like it knocked me out of the transformation. Under cover of smoke, I morphed back to that of regular ditto, hoping that Taylor would get the signal as the honchkrow with his deadly accuracy circled back for another attack. With blitzing speed, the enemy approached with a powerful steel wing. I was tempted to move out of the way, but I was ordered to stand my ground and take the attack. Upon impact, my body flattened like dough as I hung on for dear life. With each jerking turn, I kept moving upwards, and on Taylor's command, I transformed into the Honchkrow and hit her with a full force Dark pulse! With my opponent down, I unleashed another toxic to further damage him and dove in for another steel wing, but with the poison messing me up, I couldn't make it time and instead guarded against another dark pulse. As I fall, we engaged in a dance of blasts, but fortunately for me, the toxin was affecting my opponent far more than I. With the distance effectively closed I unleashed two strong steel wings that effectively knock my opponent out and end the battle!

Immediately after, I gave off a small cough as the toxic still writhing in my body. Holding back was starting to become more difficult by the minute. Even still, I kept on keeping on as Flash stepped up to the plate. He gave a smug smile and an even cockier statement

"I'll give you this, you're certainly a strong Pokemon, but you sure as distortion not going to beat me. Luxray shock and awe!"

WIth the final Pokemon unleashed, I instantly felt the roar and thunder as almost instinctively I dodged the worst of the enormous blast of thunder that shook Sandgem itself! Even with my left talon still hurt badly. As my opponent with an untamed speed made his approach, I use another dark pulse to not only lift myself off and try to get an easy shot, but the opponent launched a powerful protect that stopped the attack in her tracks! Following the failed attack another thunder plummets me right back to earth!

And ironically, when my head hits the ground was when it all came together. I thought that I was preparing for three opponents, but it was one all along. Each trainer made to test the opponent. Igna size up the opponent and deal most damage Ebon to use the data to poison and isolate and Flash to make sure that a hit and run strategy to drain the opponent. One thing was for sure; I had severely underestimated the expertise of these guys.

Once again, for conceiving sake, I knocked out of my transformation once again to beat Flash at his own game. Once it was complete, I used to protect to guard against another thunder. I attempted to get close to end this finally, but once again, I was hasty as when I closed the distance, a blinding flash of light envelops my entire being. Next time I opened my eyes, I saw that Luxray was behind me, and right in front of Taylor.

An overpowering fear erupted from my mind as I saw that in a tastefully low blow, I realized that the vengeful Pokémon employed a terrifying scary face that has put Taylor into complete petrifaction. I tried calling her, but she didn't seem to respond at all. All she did was cry as still as a statue. My body shook in palpable frustration as it took all I had not to keep my form and the act. But they crossed a line, and unlucky for them, so did I. Using all my power, I rocketed towards the at Luxray predatory rage, but another protect blocks my path. So, I decided to hit it with the only thing that could break it: protect. Using another Flash attack, I blind the entire arena to give me the opportunity to jump several feet into the air and use a combination of my own protect and thunder to propel myself down from the heavens. Absolute defense meets absolute defense, but with my speed, I'm able to break through! Not wanting to continue the battle further, I gave the Luxray a taste of their own medicine. I poured every ounce of rage and frustration into an unfathomable grimace that makes every bystander blood run ice cold. And while everyone stood in awe of such a spectacle of power. I quickly made my way to Flash, tearing the ground up in a vast smokescreen. In my true form, I tackled him to the ground, and with the voice of a human, I say these chilling words.

"That little display right there, was me being merciful. And if you ever think that you are above the law again, always keep in mind that you will never be above me. Now get out of my sight and pray that we never meet again, for your sake."

I didn't bother waiting for a response as I quickly tended to Taylor. I am hoping that I didn't ruin another life.

Taylor Pov

I think probably one of the biggest reasons why I wanted to become an explorer so badly was because I always hated standing still. People always made fun of me for my energy, but that didn't stop me from hating how still Twinleaf was. So when I finally had my first big victory, being excited was a big understatement. And as we battled together, I became more confident by the second, and it was a rush. But like most things, it seemed it went away all too fast. That scary face showed me that I was still too weak and that I needed to be so much more if I was ever going to make my mark.

And I think that must be a journey that I do on my own. Even with all my adventurous spirit, I know now that the scariest things weren't the gangsters or even that Ursaring. Because even at a young age, I knew that the unknown could be good or terrifying, and especially , I knew in my heart of hearts, I never knew him at all.

Flash Pov

Three years, 568 wins, 42 defeats four ties. That was how long it took me to turn the Triumuative from the 3 of us to anyone who knew the truth. That in the end, power decided everything, and no goody two shoe morals were going to get in the way of that. And just like that, all it took was one petty loss for me to lose it all. Those traitors turned me into nothing more than a laughing stock in a manner of hours, with every two-bit punk thinking they can top my crew and me. And after a night of dozens of battle to quell the chaos, I still couldn't get that bastard words out of my skull. As Igna, Ebon and me sat at the last table standing in our HQ with our former goons tried as heck the door opened up to reveal a large woman with ginger hair and freckles dressed in a plaid shirt and green pants she walked over to us in an aura of dominance as she simply held out her hand displaying three black rings.

"I've been keeping my eye on you 3 for a long time, and judging from the way things are for you; I think you need me a lot more than I need you. So how about you lend me your power and I lend you mine, so something like this never happens again?"

"And why in the Distortion would I ever do something like that," I say in annoyance

"Because I'm not the type of person to repeat myself much, and I know that you have nothing to lose. We're living in a new age, and I think you and your friends want to thrive instead of surviving. So I'm asking again, take it or leave it, do you want to be at the bottom or do you want to be the Apex?"

Sandgem may be safe, but are Sinnoh and our heroes? Who is this mysterious behemoth and what is her plan? Will Taylor be able to trust Kopi once again? Find that all out as the journey continues.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't stress this enough but I want a Q and A damn it all! You've got an entire break to come up with any question you want for my colorful characters! Come on man I'm dying for stimulation here. Hell get a chance to enter the mind of a draco I don't mind a little probing. Get out of your little introvert minds scape and get stupid with your questions I don't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokedex Entry#007: Divide

Welcome back readers you've waited long enough let's get right into the action! Last time out heroes were successful in defeating the triumvirate, but while their enemies are getting stronger, our heroes might be getting weaker. Let's see where this leads.

Taylor POV

Today was the day, a day that I had long been excited ever since I learned about the concept of trainers. Today is going to be the day where I finally catch my Pokemon, which had unfortunately been delayed till now. But I guess to talk about that; we needed to address the Donphan in the room. Years ago a popular trend was that Pokedex originally needed a special Pokemon called Rotom to work, but after the near destruction of the Aether Foundation by a swarm computer infected Rotom they were soon discontinued. 2 years after that incident, a new force soon took over: Wisty Lorre the proclaimed tech wizard herself made her appearance with two major achievements.

The first was the Pokedex (HANDY ver. 1000), which turned the gizmo from an encyclopedia of Pokemon to a mini-computer. The second was Poke tube, where thousands of videos and pics could be shared around the world.

From this system, we got the ever-present ranking system for all trainers, and recently I had been put on the list. Ever since Kopi's victory for the Triumvirate, we had been the talk of the town, which not only made Kopi's cover hard to contain and even harder to start right back on my journey. But my popularity had finally died down after five days. My objective to catch a Pokemon could wait no longer.

I wake up to the sound of my vibrating alarm as I quickly got dressed. Almost instinctively, I was about to wake the sleeping... Ditto up, but an instant flash of the events prior drew my hand back. You have to understand, I know he cares, I know he wouldn't hurt me, but I still couldn't think about how such a seemingly kind face could also enjoy such violence or what he would ever do with a nobody like me? Those three weeks were so fast I never even asked the questions that needed answering. Either way, I thought I would make that choice for myself, by myself. I left a note for him explaining that any cameras with him would just expose his identity as I headed to route 201.

It took awhile, but all too soon, the town started to fade away as I quickly grew used to the route ahead of me. When I finally got deeper into the route, I finally took out my Pokemon.

"Golett, show your stuff!"

Golett appeared with the same docile look he always had; I thought for a second that he had gone back to his usual self.

"Um, hey Golett, I'm going to go catch some Pokemon, you ready to rock?"

But in typical golett fashion, he gave an eccentric thumbs up and then erupted into a host of poses.

"Well, it looks like he's as energetic as ever," said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see in his human form right behind me. His grey hair and eyes clashed with army cargo pants and a blue shirt with a Pokeball on it. In a complete surprise, I backed away in excitement as all I could ask was.

"How the heck in distortion did you get here!?"

"Well, I saw your note, cleaned up the room, and threw myself out the window to fly all the way here. Also, language Taylor please."

It took me a second to get the second to understand, but then I realized that was dumb of me, he was able to find me once why not again. Mr. Kopi continued his claim.

"Anyway, with everything being so crazy lately, I thought the closest thing I could do was help you with your catch. It's been a while, but it's time I brought out the charm button."

"Charm button?" I asked confusingly.

"Long story short, tell me the Pokemon you wish to bring, and I can save it and emit the pheromones to attract the opposite sex. Apex wanted me to be nothing more than a weapon, a gatherer, an infiltrator, but that is behind me now. Either way, better to help you than them, right?"

And just like that another face shown, never once shown: a mix of sadness and nostalgia took over and once again what I thought was him was once again ruined. Even with a tempting offer, I decided to keep with my plan; I still needed time to think.

"It's okay Kopi; I think I'm going to do this one solo, I got snacks and potions, so I'll probably be back by sunset at least. Gotta get that experience, right?"

Kopi looked at me with genuine disappointment but acceptance as he simply said.

"Okay, then happy hunting," he said as he left me to my devices.

A funny thing happened when he left though, something felt off, like I had changed something that had always been there. This feeling only grew with time as I spent the morning fringing with my Golett (and I instantly regret saying that). Golett was around lv8 when I found it, and thanks to a couple of weeks with training, especially with the tops form Kopi, and it's close to lv10. All the other Pokemon were nothing that I couldn't handle. It even became a tempo of mine, but I didn't see the same "spark" that I had now seen in my Golett. That was until I find a blur brush past! In an instant, I saw the blur try and tackle Golett, but it only ended up hitting a tree!

When it finally stopped, I soon realized what the blur was: A jittery zigzagoon. As it ran into the tree, it quickly turned around the tree and faced off against a Gollet who readied a boxing stance, with a little gesture asking for more. I suddenly got excited as a battle commenced! Though it wasn't that good as Golett phased through every normal attack and in only a couple of pounds, he was down and out, though it was still a slog trying to time it just right as he spasmed around. I was about the capture the jitter Pokemon, but out of nowhere, a female Nidoran came and knocked the Pokeball far away.

In surprise, I see the Nidoran talk with its friend as a feeling of familiar nostalgia that I couldn't quite get at the minute. Once again, I saw a spark as the Nidoran triumphantly looked towards with all the pride in the world as it tried a powerful scratch attack! But like before the Golett was unphased as in a single mud slap, Nidoran was sent into crashing into a tree! I was going to try and catch it again, but it still kept standing unwilling to surrender. Careful to make sure that I didn't harm it further, I threw my 2 Pokeball with all my might! The 2 Pokeballs wriggled restlessly, and as I sat in anticipation and praying to Arceus will all my might, the Pokeballs stopped, signifying a perfect capture! For a couple of seconds, all I could do was just stand in disbelief until the excitement couldn't be contained any longer as I jumped up in pure glee.

"A perfect capture! What did you think of that mr.-"

Then I realized that he was gone, that I drove him away, my mind carried itself on how I even met Kopi in the first place.

About a year ago, before he ever came along, I was stuck in a rut. With my endless energy and my hobby of reading the girls in twinleaf and I never saw eye to eye. And after I explored seemingly every mystery I could find in the boring town, a new one suddenly opened up. All across the town almost overnight, everyone had been talking about a mysterious guy the girls fawned over him, and the girls were certainly impressed. But two weeks had gone by, and I didn't see him once I was half expecting the man to be a myth, so I decided to take the gamble and get to the bottom of it.

For days on end, I would run across the town at breakneck speed, but I was always one step behind. One time I had just tried to make a stakeout for myself. For what seemed like forever, I waited for him until a voice called out.

"So who are we looking for?"

In a start, I backed away until I gazed upon him for the very first time. But this was the only thing I could say.

"Huh, thought you would be taller."

And just like that, an awkward friendship was born. I told about my quest for a new adventure, and in response, he was amazed at all the little discoveries I made along the way. The real fear after that battle was in that he was simply using me as a cover, that he didn't care at all about me at all, that our friendship meant something. But upon reflection and seeing all he has been through, I was his only friend he had and that like he said before, he was trying to be better than all he's ever known. And this journey just wouldn't be fun without him. In a couple of hours, I healed my new teammates: Ziggy and Nadia and headed over to air it all out finally. I ran back to the lab at a start, and as I saw with my heaving frame.

"I've got to say something," we both simultaneously.

We both saw who wanted to go first until won out.

"I'm sorry that I forced your hand to do that stunt with me, Taylor. I thought that exposing you to a little danger would, at the very least, protect you when I'm not around, but I also didn't mean for you to get hurt like that. I thought I could use what I learned for some good, but I guess I was."

"That's not true, . Ok not mad at you at all, I don't think I ever was. And what you did was right, to a certain extent. I have to be stronger if I'm ever going to continue on my journey, and I'm not going to let you deny who you are for my sake. And I think as long as we keep going, as long as we keep moving together, we will find out the mystery that we seek. What do you think?"

looked it over but soon relented as all he said was this.

"I think that you're going to be an awesome trainer, and I can't wait to see how we grow together."

And as we both shook hands in the wake of our promise, my sense of adventure grew all the stronger as I waited for what could come next.

And with that, a bond is reborn! With Taylor now stronger than ever and our fabulous ditto is now unencumbered, the sky is the limit for our two heroes. The journey continues forward.


	9. Pokedex Entry008: Spotlight

Hello fellow readers, welcome back I'm glad it hasn't been too long since the last chapter. *Looks at last chapter which was four months ago and slowly regrets entire life* okay, it's been way too long, and I'm so sorry for that. In return, I will be giving you all ten straight chapters of MNIAD as best as I can! Last time we checked on our heroes, Taylor has not only rebuilt her relationship with Kopi but has also added two new Pokemon to her arsenal. With the two now arguably stronger than ever, the next part of their journey is already underway!

Taylor POV

After the week I've been having, I've realized that maybe being famous wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Route 202 for most young trainers was already a difficult path, but my fame made it, so everyone now wanted to take my "place" Though it did give me plenty of opportunities to level up my new companions. While it's only been a week since I've got them, I could still read them like a book. Ziggy is so energetic that he makes even me feel tired; the only problem is keeping people under control. Nadia was also a total prima donna, but so far has done what I told her with enough compliments. Between Trixie and recent events, I thought both my Pokemon needed to be tough and strong and me. But Kopi taught me that I was the one in control of my journey, and that included my Pokemon. And Golett taught me that just because your little bit quirky doesn't make you any less special, which is exactly the time of message I want my team to represent. Though I think it's still going to take a lot of work to get that message across.

Like I said before, the trainers of Route 202 were relentless; most of them were not even licensed trainers, just impatient ruffers that wanted to be the next Ash fast, which makes them great for training, but terrible for any real rest. Ziggy and Nadia were now level 7 with Golett being level 10, too bad their health also matched their level now. It got so bad that had to step in and negotiate it while I sat in his foldable chair, absorbing the sunlight. That peace only lasted a second, though, as I felt something hovering over me. A part of me just wanted to ignore it, but the Speleology curiosity once again got the better of me.

Almost hesitant, I gazed up to see a girl in almost uncontained excitement right in my bubble. In an alarming surprise, I immediately did a second frontflip and busted out my balls in a combat stance, ready for action! Though I think this only made the girl even more excited as she stated in utter amazement.

"Oh my Arceus, it is you! Your 'the" Taylor Speleology."

"Yes, I am she," I said in my natural awkwardness.

The comment made her double over in laughter as she only replied with.

"Man, I can't believe you're both strong and funny. I can tell you're going to be a special one."

"Special one to what?" I say in almost frustrated anticipation.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Phoebe Snapper is the name, and getting the latest scoop is my game. Since your little coming out in Sandgem, you've caught my eye and probably a hundred of others. The Pokemon world has its eyes and covers your story from every angle, except yours. So I was hoping with your permission that I would interview you and get the full story for all to see." she said with almost inviting charisma. I was almost about to agree until I saw the one thing that would give me pause walks in.

"Hey, Taylor, what did I miss?"

A couple of hours later, we were both backs in our new home away from home in Jubilife City. Leaving Sandgem was bittersweet; there were a lot of bad memories there, but at least it wasn't all bad. Prof. Basswood both became fast food friends (as they put it) and promised each other to keep in touch as Sandgem started to purge all traces of the Trimutative finally. Though I find it kind of ironic though that in the city filled with joy and media coverage that we would get swept up right outside of it. Once I gave the full story, he gave me an honestly surprising response.

"I think you should do it."

"Wait? But what about your identity?"

"This is your journey, Taylor. I'm not going to let you do something that you want to do. Besides, this could be just the thing we needed."

"How?"

"You're still pretty popular from your battle against the Trumiative, but between a little breakup and that scary face, you've been relatively silent. And with the media, like it is now, that has only made you even more suspicious to some people. This Phoebe could give you the exclusive that people are looking for and maybe the friend you always needed," he said with care.

Once again, in moments like these that make 's contrast all the more noticeable. Through eyes that weren't even his own, I saw both cold calculations and genuine compassion mixed to the point where even I didn't know where it ended or began. Though that may be a question for another day as in the end, I decided to accept the offer and meet her tomorrow. It had been so long since I've even had the opportunity to have a friend that I didn't even know what to do. Instead, I decided to wear a new outfit. With Mr. Kopi's help, I wore jeans and a cute dark yellow shirt and met up with Phoebe at a cafe. It was only then that I realized that despite our introduction, I never really got a good look at her.

Phoebe was a girl not much older than I; her relatively pudgy figure worked with her poofy pink shirt with leggings that highlighted her ginger hair and almond eyes. Similar to my Speleology curiosity, her Snapper charm was already on full display. But I met it head-on with nothing to hide, sitting down to finally get the greeting that should have been yesterday.

"My name is Taylor Speleology, nice to meet you."

From there, my first official interview began with 's advice still holding in my ear. I will admit that a couple of the questions were a little hard to pass off, especially the part of my "ditto." Though I was able to explain it away with a pre-planned respone.

"That Ditto was traded to me on my way to Sandgem. He said that he would give me a special Pokemon if I traded it for 5 Starly's. What he failed to tell me was that the Ditto was at a way higher level than I realized. Combine that with my inexperience, and it was about as disobedient as you can get. I put it on timeout for a while until I saw what the Triumvirate had done to this Sandgem. I decided to take the gamble."

Phoebe then looked to me with sparkling amazement, almost mystified at my response.

"Wow, and what made you decide to take such a gamble, go so far for people you don't even know?"

"Because I spent a good portion of my life being looked down upon, and I wanted to spread the message that one of my friends taught me not to long ago. I wanted to show how no one can decide how to live your life, no matter how scary they are."

After that, we had a couple more questions, and once it was all said and done, an inspired Phoebe spoke.

"Man, it's people like you that make me love my job. Hearing your stories and learning what you learned, it's a feeling I never get tired of. I'm glad I covered you, Taylor, I can tell you're going to be one of the greats."

And it was at that moment that I finally realized why our sparks seemed so intertwined because, in many ways, I saw that we were both on a path of discovery. So in a move not very different from before, I took the plunge.

"I can tell that you're going to be one of the greats to Phoebe. If you can make even me sound like a hero, then I think you have a future in this career. I hope that others tell your story someday and that you can still call me a friend when you reach that point," I said as I held out my anticipating hand.

But I didn't have to fear for even a moment as Phoebe instantly grabbed it.

"Don't worry Taylor, I hold you to that."

After that, we both went our separate ways, all while feeling a little less alone in this Pokemon world and all the while feeling freer than I've ever been, free from "her" and free to face anything that comes my way.

And just like that, another shackle is broken, and another bond is forged! With Taylor's confidence now at its peak, her first real challenge is right around the corner. So stay tuned reader, because the journey ever continues.


	10. Pokedex Entry009: LtKopi

Mr. Kopi POV 

I know I make it look easy, but being "me" was the hardest role I ever had to play. Discovering everything from human food, toilets, and even cooking in many ways has been harder than any Pokemon I've faced. To perfect the guise of , I spent dozens of hours trying to understand what makes you tick. Despite that, though, it's still the most fun I've ever had in my life. Because for once, I had a choice in the matter. And to make sure that Talyor's first gym battle goes off without a hitch, I decided to use the resource that truly made me tow the line of human and Pokemon. 

Through my hours of research, I found a wealth of easily accessible knowledge that was blatantly 100% true. And that my friends were a magazine/news work that just happened to originate in Jubilife: The Daily Jube. Day by day, the TDJ has never failed once to give me a wellspring of knowledge on all the latest data. Without it, I would never know that Cynthia and Alder's forbidden love, Ash's love triangle between Misty and Serena, and the truth behind the mysterious Dynamax of the Galar region (P.S. it's the steroids in the Dynamax Band). What's even better is that every month they would give an interview to a Gym Leader from another region. This time it was Lt. Surge. Whose philosophy might be the perfect thing we need right now. 

"Pokemon battles are like war. Any trainer worth their salt knows how to see their opponent's weaknesses and not make sure that they can see theirs. It's a tough world out there, and if you hesitate, it will eat you alive." 

It is one of my favorite quotes I've heard in awhile, and it truly made me think that maybe our worlds aren't so different after all. Either way, it was the truth and a fate that I will never let Taylor experience. So with the words of my stubborn mentor blazing in my ear, I decided to give Taylor the "talk." And her reaction was less than I hoped. 

"You're worrying too much, , these last few battles have been easy as pie. Besides, if I handled the Triumvirate, I can get for sure handle, Roark," she said with the brightest of smiles. 

Ironically this reaction was both what I feared and hoped for. Ever since she met with Phoebe, Taylor's confidence has finally reached the level; I knew it could be. But with such a milestone at risk, it could be too much of a good thing. Which meant I had to choose my next words very carefully. 

"Well, if you're so confident, you wouldn't mind humoring me now, would you?" 

"Whatever you say, , but can you humor me in return?" 

"Okay, what is it?" 

"If I manage to pass your training with flying colors, you have to transform into whatever I want for a day!" 

"Okay then, it's a deal." 

And as we shook hands, to confirm our deal and Taylor drifted off to sleep, I got to work preparing her toughest of challenges. 

Taylor POV 

Just because is my best friend, doesn't mean he didn't have his faults. One of which is that he is a huge sasaeng fan. Once he gets attached to someone with even the slightest hint of popularity, he tends to talk about them endlessly until someone else catches his eye. Today was a great example as " " wrestled me out of bed and into the deepest parts of Route 202, far from prying eyes with only a protein bar to my name. Along our merry way, I even noticed how far had gone into the act. The relatively lanky man with wavy white hair and gray eyes was now dressed in a sleeveless green shirt and camouflage pants in a buzzcut. He even started to adopt Lt. Surge's personality because as soon as we gained enough distance, we started immediately. 

"Okay private, listen up! If you follow my advice, then you may have a chance in Oreburgh City. And hopefully, by the end of this regiment, you'll finally learn it all. So let's begin!" 

Kopi POV 

It was a good thing I was such a good actor because inside I was worried as all heck. Even with all research, a part of me is worried that I will never fit in. Taylor told me not to deny who I was, and I want her to live her life to the absolute fullest. The only way I knew to do that was through pain, through struggle, and I never want that. And yet, I still think that tapping into that part is the only way I know-how, which means that in a way, I may never escape Apex. But I failed Taylor once, and that is a mistake that I will never make again. 

After explaining all the rules and objectives of the challenges, I finally decided to let my actions do the talking. If Taylor is going to survive, she needs to learn five very important lessons for herself. And the first step involved Ziggy. Once the Tiny Raccoon made its appearance, my cells shifted to that of a nearby Starly. The operative goal was for him to give me the lightest of taps. Though that might be easier said than done as even with a sudden headbutt coming my way, all it took was a small zag and outstretched talon to send him zigging to a nearby tree! 

I almost thought that I went too hard on him, but Ziggy, by that time, had already gotten back up for a second attempt! Or so I thought as before the second headbutt could land Ziggy threw a sand arrack right at my face! But I could still see coming from a mile away as all I did was send the sand flying back in his face! Momentum once again took its course, spiraling the Pokemon straight into another tree! Right before the hit, though, I could see clear as day that this fight wasn't going to be a short one. Because I sensed a momentum in both him and Taylor, but without any brakes, without synergy, that speed meant nothing. Roark already has the type advantage, so you need to take every other you can get. The question is, how will you respond? 

Two hours passed, and I still couldn't find the answer as Ziggy managed to leave a sparkling impression on every tree in a half-mile radius. Ziggy was still going strong if not a little dazed while Taylor was quite the opposite. As she started to kick a tree in frustration, rubbed the wound even more with the haughtiest laugh I could muster. In the height of that frustration, however, Taylor's eyes shone with inspiration. Like a predator, I laid in wait while Ziggy returned to restrategize with Taylor, with their bond becoming stronger by the second. It all came to a head as Ziggy, with all of his speed, broke into a full-on blitzkrieg! I expected another predictable attack, but Taylor gave a last-second command that cloaks us both in scathing sand! Almost instinctively, I started to veer off to his blind spot only to find that it caught up with me. Combined that with my slightly lagged defense and I realized Taylor's ploy upon the hit! Ziggy's speed and stubbornness made his moves predictable and easy to counter, combining that with this dense environment, and he was useless. But using a combination of tail whip and speed, he was able to get the drop on me and lower my defenses! Overall I couldn't have thought of anything better for Ziggy, but Nadia might be a different story altogether. 

Half an hour later, we started the training back up again with Nadia. This time though, I didn't even bother having a preplanned transformation; I already had something in the works for her. As always, Nadia gave me an expression of pure confidence and ambition, two things that Taylor desperately needed before this journey began. But that pride of hers turned against her in an instant as I transformed into Nadia's greatest weakness: herself. For seemingly the thousandth time, I took on the form of my enemy and combined it with my most magnetic technique: the charm button. And just like that, Nadia went from an energetic combatant to lovesick Rockruff. 

Some say that pride is the worst out of the sins, but from personal experience, I know that it could be a virtue in the right hands, but that part is up to you, Taylor. Already I could see her mind percolate and ponder over what to do next for a good 15 minutes. After that, she started to change up her strategy. 

"Nadia, sweet, beautiful Nadia, I can't believe you're getting tricked by this cheap knockoff!" 

Nadia then looked to Taylor in confusion as she ranted on. 

"Can't you see that he is mocking your very being? Sure it may look like you, but the fact that it's even trying is an insult to your utter magnificence!" 

Knowing Nadia, she probably only understood half of that, but the message was clear. Shockingly enough, Nadia's stupor turned into a burning rage as it unfurled a hell mary of double kicks! What's worse is that each kick led to the other perfectly, all the while, her pride growing all the more! I decided that she was never going to give in, so I let her hit me with one of her kicks, and faked being knocked out. With her pride finally sated, Taylor learned two important lessons on pride for both her and Nadia. 

With one more lesson left, I thought that it was fine to leave well enough alone for one day. However, Taylor wasn't going to take no for an answer. I commanded her to bring out all of her Pokemon and wait for the storm. Even outside of Sinnoh, the Starly line has claimed the world of competitive battling, which may be ironic, given that their real strength comes in great numbers. And with my charm button, those numbers were at my full command. With all my speed, I arrived at Taylor first, and in my human form, I drew a line in the sand right in front of her. After that, I moved until I faced Taylor's back. Like a coming storm, the woods started to whistle with the sound of over a dozen incoming Pokemon, but I didn't let that distract me from my speech. 

"It's a tough world out there, and if you hesitate, it will eat you alive Taylor. In the heat of battle, you can't run away, and you can never lose your edge. Do that, and no one can take anything away from you. Not a single Pokemon is going to pass that line because you're not going to allow it. And don't worry Taylor, I'm with you every step of the way." 

I could almost hear her mind worrying as she gave out of the mother of all gulps. She then stood her ground and gave her an answer. 

"Yeah, okay," she said in a shaky breath. 

And it was at that moment that I realized that she wasn't, her palms were shaking, her breaths hushed, like before she was nothing but a shaking mess. At first, I didn't understand, given her fight with the Triumvirate, until I realized my two fatal errors in judgment. Taylor was a girl with a lot of potentials, but Trixie's bullying and that Urasring had taken their toll on her. And at that moment, I realized that I just reopened up every last wound all at once. The second error was even worse; despite my confidence, I will admit that the Charm button was one of the few skills that I didn't test very well (I've never seen the outside until Leonard took me). Which meant that even I didn't know how well it worked at full power. 

My dozen of Starly soon became several dozen, and they were all rabid from pheromones. As they all collectively screamed with the force of quaking thunder, a painful memory flashed in my mind with my body moving all on its own. In an instant, I revealed my true form and moved past Taylor's Pokemon to face them all at full power! At full speed, I twisted my blob of a body until it became a corkscrew of unstoppable momentum! In one fell swoop, I knocked all of my opponents out of their stupor, bruised but okay. They all didn't matter, though, as I finally dropped the act and once again reassured Taylor. 

"Okay, I guess you won, let's head back," I said in earnest. 

Taylor thankfully understood the full meaning behind it all as we wordlessly headed back to Jubilife. It was here that I fully remembered what I saw at that moment. Instead of Taylor sweating and cowering, I saw myself, and at the center of those swirling Starly's, I saw Leonard, with the same inviting smile he's always had, which brought two frightening questions. If Leonard truly loved me so much, why did he still let them hurt me in the end? And in my effort to train Taylor, am I just repeating history? 

A day of grueling and inventive training ends with a looming question for another day! Will 's training make all the difference in the trials to come? Find out next time as the journey continues ever forward!


	11. Chapter 11

Last time we left our heroes, 's grueling training had put Taylor's strength on a whole new level! But on this fateful day, we will have to see if all that grinding was worth it! Let's find out!

Those 10 days training with Mr. Kopi has been probably the hardest of my entire life. Not because of the training, but more so anticipation. For every trainer, the gym leaders are a test, to prove if your mettle, strength and experience are enough to not only take on the region itself but the Pokemon world itself. And if I think no I know for a fact that, if I beat them all with at my side, I'll finally be able to face the unknown head-on. I know that my goal is still miles away, but I still want to forge myself towards it all the same, making this upcoming all the more tantalizing!

For once, I woke up early and was ready not wasting another moment in the city of joy any longer as I head for 's one last rite of passage: Oreburgh Gate. With its variety of rock type Pokemon, thought it would be the perfect testing ground for our new strategies. I originally thought it was a waste of time with the progress we had already made, but what was left of my bloated balloon of the head was popped by Phoebe's gossip. She explained that because of this new age of Pokemon, the bar had been collectively "raised." Between experienced trainers like Ash being brought to the spotlight, the ranking system for trainers, trainer tips becoming increasingly more popular, and the introduction of more advanced techniques and transformation and just basic technology advancement; Competitive battling has become an effective mess.

And in this mess, Gym Leaders have also to evolve, if only just to keep up. But it's just like Kopi said: Any trainer worth their salt knows how to see their opponent's weaknesses and not make sure that they can see theirs. All I have to do is see Roark's and not let up until I win! By mid-afternoon, we reached we exited one the dreaded cave into a setting that, in many ways was even danker though I wasn't surprised. My Mother went to Oreburgh City to pursue her credits in Archaeology and worked there for a couple of years before moving to Unova. The place was a goldmine of history and profit. It's seemingly endless mine has become one of the region's biggest sources of energy of the entire region, with its various fossils also proving to be a virtual library of past knowledge, and Roark owns it all. My Pokemon might all be level 13, but Roark will always be far more powerful.

Once we saw it in full view, we couldn't turn away. Jubilife City was almost an assault of the senses, filled with big billboards, flashing lights, and lighting fast updates. Oreburgh, however, was almost the opposite. Like Jublife, there was an almost unapologetically pride in their industry, but you didn't have to see it, more like you could feel it. Even with the monopoly of the mine, we saw more old buildings than new ones. It was almost like the past and present of this place were in harmony. The place was so magical that we decided to spend the day enjoying the sites simply. And when tomorrow decided to come knocking, I opened the door straight into my next battle.

Since Roark runs both the mine and the gym, he has a tight schedule for both. He only battles in the early morning from 6 to 12. Given the 30 minute intervals of most battles and reservations, the spots were almost filled. Luckily I managed to book a spot in the very last section. The only doubt I had in my mind was coming along. Because of his shapeshifting, clothes to him were nothing but fun toys, which was even more evident with his super embarrassing cheerleading uniform. He now wore tight khaki pants with a black sleeved white shirt with "Go Taylor Go" in big black letters. Combine that with the makeup, and he looked like some kind of modern-day from Kalos. I originally wasn't going to let him go with me, over fear of embarrassment until he said this.

"It doesn't matter what outfit I wear, Taylor; I'll always be your cheerleader. Plus, what neighbor would I be if I didn't record your first gym battle?"

With me being even more embarrassed, I decided just to keep walking. I put my hand straight to the door, only to have it open instantly to reveal something that sent my confidence spiraling down. For right in front of me stood Trixie in all of her prideful glory. Her light blue eyes showed a cold dominance, as she said.

"Well, look what the Glameow dragged in. It's been a long time Taylor."

I quickly thought up of a good response, only to say something entirely lame.

"Trust me, Trixie, it wasn't long enough, though I'm surprised that took you so long given your three-week headstart."

Trixie's passive aggression grew greatly at the comment as she fired back.

"Right, I almost forgot how ignorant you are, because if you knew anything you would know that I spent that time winning the junior division of the recent Jubilife city contest. Made front-page news and everything, though I'm not surprised, perfection runs in the family."

It was then that I remembered that much like the Speleogy's Trixie also had her own legacy. Her mother Ava was an accomplished coordinator who was one Johanna's biggest rivals back in the day, which was all the stranger since Trixie before moving to Hoenn. She wanted to be an ace Pokemon trainer. Either way it looks like she is trying to follow in her mother's footsteps. However her look of dominance didn't look quite as imposing as I realized I was also slightly famous.

"Sorry I didn't catch your show, guess I was too busy making the headlines at Sandgem. If you want, I can show you the link while I take on the gym battle."

"No, I think I'll watch your gym battle instead. I'm pretty tired from mine, and seeing is believing after all," she said as she held the door for me.

Deciding to answer her challenge finally, I walked into the gym without a second thought. Once there, they walked through a small hallway, gave my name and my time. Trixie already hurried off to the spectator seats while Mr,kopi stayed with me a little bit longer.

"Remember Taylor, Roark is your fight, not Trixie, don't let her..."

"It's fine, . I'm not the same girl I was before," I said in earnest.

With that, walked off with Trixie, while I went onto the stage. What I said was true though, I wasn't the same trainer I was before and Trixie was going to see every bit of that fact as I beat Roark back into one of his fossils! I kept walking until I happened to see a rock-filled battlefield caked with dirt and dust, as if the echoes of previous battles were still fresh. That feeling gets even stronger as even with the distance every approaching footstep I heard felt all the more surmounting. This feeling finally ended when I saw him face to face. Seemingly fresh from work his mining outfit was partially ripped and dirty. His body also screamed sturdy as his muscles were well developed. Combined with his unkempt beard and hair and he somehow made it all work. With his hearty red eyes he measured my composure like a predator. He then applied a hearty smile as he gave his first statement.

"Hello, Taylor Speleology! The name is Roark the Rock, and I hope you unearth your A-game or else you might join the fossils in my mine!"

The quote left chills in my spine, but I still kept strong and got right down to business.

"Trust me, Roark, you're going to be one that's buried when I'm done, Ziggy show your stuff!"

At the same time, we threw our respective Pokeballs at full force, ending in a collision that shook the battlefield to its core!

With her pride and first Gym badge on the line Taylor is about to pull out all the stops. But will that even be enough of this battle of the ages? Find out next time as the journey continues ever forward!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back readers, no use trying to stall any longer because now its time for action! Let's tune back in to see the epic battle of Taylor and Roark unfold!

Once our balls made contact, our Pokemon erupted with unending ferocity! Ziggy and the Geodude touched the ground in a heated stalemate. They both stared at each other with burning determination, sensing opportunity Ziggy tried using a powerful headbutt. Still, Geodude predicted the attack, instead weaving out the headbutt just in time to employ a seismic toss! 2 firm hands wrapped around Ziggy's body as he started gaining enough speed to make a whirling vortex! Each passing second made my heart jump all the faster, knowing each rock face would be more painful than the last.

Instinctively I waited for just the right moment to create a sand attack that sends Ziggy veering right out of danger. The speed of the throw still makes Ziggy back away in the form of frequent jumps. But I still wasn't out of the wounds yet as in response the Geodude made a move that chills down every trainer's spine. Roark's Geodude then spread numerous bits of rocky shrapnel in the form of a punishing stealth rock. Next time Ziggy lands, he winces in stinging pain as the Geodude is still trucked along with a fast-moving rollout! As Geodude rapidly approached, I realized I was trapped between a huge rock and a hard place.

And it was at that moment I realized what I had to do. At once, I commanded Ziggy to push through the pain and rebound off the wall. In tandem, I also commanded it to use its tail whip to give him just enough spin to avoid the shot. Geodude found himself embedded in the rock face, unable to move. With the opportunity wide open and my new position, Ziggy closed in with a powerful Covet that sends the entire rock pillar to crumble on impact! As the gym was riddled with sounds of crunched rock, I looked to Trixie with all the pride in the world.

But even with my awesome maneuver, Trixie was still unimpressed. Almost automatically, my team gnashed in anger as I decided to kick it up a notch. With Ziggy's energy, I commanded him to hammer Geodude with a volley of Covet that created a small crater! I thought that Geodude would be a fast victory until Ziggy, for once in his life, stopped. I almost didn't understand what had happened until I saw that amid my incredible offensive, I still managed to get caught in Roark's grasp. Once again, a small vortex erupted from the crater, blowing all the rocks away instantly! The same trick didn't work twice as Ziggy was thrown up into the sky! Ziggy descended from the air while Geodude kept one of his hands closed as it started to build up with coursing power. I didn't know what the attack was until it hit me. Roark's focus punch was so reeling that I hissed as Ziggy's body was seconds away from hitting a perfectly placed rock pillar.

In a spark of fear, I unfurled my Pokeball, sending Ziggy right back to my side. Those proved to be more of a struggle than it was worth with Ziggy immediately bouncing inside the ball, ready for a round 2. I had to spend 2 minutes chasing the runaway Pokeball while embarrassingly cheered me on. When I finally got my bearings, Roark spoke up.

"Nice move back there, 30% of you guys usually get clinched by that combo. But I got to say you're off to a rocky start."

It was that comment that made me realize how far we were. In this first battle, Roark knew every nook and cranny of his Gym and made sure that no matter what, the disadvantage would just get bugger. Being first also meant that he knew all the first mistakes every gym leader makes. At the very thought, my hands become sweaty once again, terrified over what to do next; every second feeling like another eternity in Trixie's gaze. In that gaze, all I could do was keep on my path no matter what.

"Nadia, show your stuff!"

In another passionate throw, Nadia takes the stage in a triumphant and snappy pose, but that kind of gets chipped when the effects of Stealth Rock took effect. Seizing the opportunity, the Geodude then went into another stampeding Rollout. Instead of attacking, though, I ordered Nadia to lie and wait and at just the right moment, letting the power build in each of her legs to unleash a part one of a double kick that sends him flying! But I didn't expect Roark to adapt already, from out of the blue, a sizable mid-air rock appeared. Using said rock, the Geodude used unexpected agility to unleash another incoming rollout. Once again, I decided to stand my ground using the same strategy as Ziggy. I used the tail whip to weave right past the rollout, and connect with a powerful bite! Despite his defenses, the Geodude still flinched long enough to unleash a powerful Double kick that sends him colliding with another rockface!

For a half minute straight, The Geodude tried to get back up, only to fall in defeat. At that moment, rivers of excitement exploded out of me as I heard triumphant cheers shake the entire gym. That excitement, however, was cut short though, realizing that someone like Trixie wouldn't celebrate so soon, and wouldn't let it up until this is all over. Roark looked at me with a steely and confident look as he pulled out his next Pokeball.

"You're better than I thought Taylor, but let's see if this can whittle down that defense of yours!"

In a Vaillant throw, Roark released his 2nd Pokemon, a hulking Onix that snaked its way across the entire battlefield. Any normal Pokemon would've been scared at the size, but Nadia, in an encouraging pose, looked at him without even a hint of fear. I decided to follow her example as The Onix opened up with an indescribably loud screech! I don't know how a rock serpent could have such powerful vocal chords, but it worked as all I could do was cover my ears in pain with Nadia following suit. I tried giving out commands, but the sound entirely nullified them all. Which unfortunately was the perfect set up to a violent slam that sent the stadium reeling. Volumes of dust and pebbles filled the stadium only to end up revealing a pinned Nadia in writhing pain!

The massive Onix's weight and power were so imposing that my composure almost shattered, but 's words at that moment ringed in my ear. So I decided to fake it till I made it and thought of a strategy that just might work. In desperation, I ordered a multitude of Double Kicks that carve into the ground. Along the way, Roark casually gave his next strategy in the form of a charged-up rock throw that condensed in the Onix's mouth. Once again, Nadia showed no fear instead of getting even more pumped up at the rise in danger. This all came together in one very close shave with Nadia managing to skirt under the Onix by the skin of her teeth! With her spirits higher than ever, Nadia responded with a combination of spinning tail whip and double kick to the Onix's exposed side! Seizing the opportunity, Nadia climbed up the Onix to deliver a bite straight onto his head!

It was almost addicting, seeing something so big be brought down in a second. It was more exhilarating than any contest or performance I had ever seen. So once again, I had to know what made you trade it in for me? In anger of said question, I commanded Nadia to unleash a Poison Point, hoping that would do something. Unfortunately, it didn't; instead of giving Onix just the opening he needed to use a Double-Edge so potent, the aftermath had me coughing up dust and having to cover my still throbbing ears. But it didn't take my eyes to see the result. Onix's Rock Head ability made sure it took no recoil, but that, unfortunately, meant that Nadia was the only one taking damage. uproared in a fit of angry statements as I turned my eyes to see Nadia fainted.

At such a sight, my mouth filled with the taste of coppery defeat and even more rising anger at Trixie's unchanging face. Even with that fact, I knew what I needed. With his range and power, I know that the only thing that could counter was speed.

"Ziggy, once again, show your stuff!"

Ziggy made his way to the stadium worse for wear. That stealth rock from earlier is still in effect, but Onix was still suffering from many prior injuries as well. This means there was only one good way I could win this: an all-out blitzkrieg! Amid Ziggy's pain, Onix tried to take no chance with another quick rock throw, but even while hurt, Ziggy was far faster than he would ever be, avoiding the throw with a combination of zig-zag movements and a punishing tail whip! Almost alarmed Onix tried to tag Ziggy again, but our combined tempo was far too quick for him as the combination of our movement, and tail whip quickly got the better of him. Each passing second the distance seemed to divide in half, but Roark in haste did a strategy I never even considered.

"Use Slam right now!"

In almost complete sync, the Onix whipped his tail at seemingly empty air. But with the hit having so much weight, I realized what had happened in the nick of time commanding Ziggy to keep moving at all cost! Through a bombardment of invisible stealth rocks soldiered on, not letting anything impede him for even a moment! With almost nowhere to run, Roark instead fell back on one last offensive, coiling the last of Onix's power into one final fateful blow! And as soon as Ziggy snaked his way up to his body, that crucial moment soon came to pass as Ziggy's Covet and Onix's Double Edge collided with all their remaining strength! The shockwave that took place was so forceful that the rocks shattered, and the ground quaked only for it to be followed by the sound of 2 bodies falling, which was somehow all the more painful for my still aching ears.

Taylor might have evened up the score for now, but this battle is still very much anyone's guess! But can our young explorer hope to beat both Roark and Taylor?! Find out next time as the journey continues ever onward.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on our journey Taylor managed to begin her triumphant battle with the owner of the Oreburgh City Gym! With most of their roster down and out it's time for this climatic first outing is about to begin!

Taylor Pov

Even with the score now up and the discovery of victory so close I can taste it, I still felt sucky about it. Because just like before in Sandgem, I had messed up and got freaking lucky. So lucky that I don't even know if I could even-.

"Bring it on home Taylor, do your best!"

And as I heard 's praises from far away, I realized what had gone wrong. This is still my journey, and yet I made it all about Trixie like I always did. So I think now was the perfect time to stop that. Because this is my journey and right now, I'm fighting for me! Through my still hurting ears, I gave out my warriors cry as I threw Golett with all my might! In light of such a throw, Golett pumped his fist in the air rapidly in a triumphant pose! With the pose, I quickly realized the Stealth Rock had finally vanished completely. Noticing this development, Roark's eyes lit up with fiery intrigue.

"I knew you were special, but this is unreal! I've always wanted to see a Golett up close!"

"Well, you're going to be seeing a lot of it real soon Roark, let's finish this!"

Roark giving a coy smile answered back, "Fine then, let's!"

In that instant, Roark unleashed his most powerful Pokemon: a hulking Rampardos! I didn't even have to be near it to know that it was not only tough but experienced. Either way, I didn't give him any chance to gain composure, quickly starting our battle with a small volley of rocks sent by a barrage of pounds. Roark countered it perfectly with a surprising flamethrower that pushed it back. But the cover of fire was a perfect set up for a crippling astonish that leaves him reeling! Another small volley of Pounds peppered Rampardos's body until a focused leer gave him the opening for a crushing zen headbutt! Just in time, though, Golett used a reactive Defense Curl that cancels the effects as it got sent flying!

Not even wasting a second, we both fired off our long-range attacks: one a shadow punch and another flamethrower that collided with them both! The blow manages to send Golett through several big rocks, and while they didn't hurt them that much, the next attack very much did. With its superior speed, Ramprados made a crushing Pursuit attack that violently rang my ears! Even with the super effective move, Golett instantly countered back with another shadow punch! This deadly dance continued for several minutes, with all of us being pushed to our limits. With the specific ringing in my ears, I was getting a headache, and Golett was starting to falter. That all culminated in one final Pursuit attack that caused a sickening cracking sound across the battlefield!

At that moment, Golett's liveliness ceased, instead of ceasing all forms of movements. My aching head got even worse as I saw Golett's eyes slowly fade to black. Almost in vain, I called out his name over and over, pleading to fight, pleading to keep fighting!

"C'mon Golett get back up! Please don't let it end it here!"

And it was through those choice words, Golett backs up with a power I thought I'd never seen again. It's once lively spirit returned ten fold, bathing the entire stadium in a warm aura! In this sparkling development, Golett made his message all the more clear in one definitive roar!

"GOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTT!"

All at once, the tide of battle shifted greatly as he used Roark's shock to deliver a pound attack that sent Ramprados flying to the roof of the building! It was in that hit Roark managed to gain his composure, deciding to use his speed weight in one last powerful Zen headbutt downward. By his challenge, Golett answered with a powerful Shadow Punch twice his size! The two attacks collided in an equally matched stalemate that completely diffuses both of their momentum. Golett, not taking any chances, jumped straight towards a suprised Rapramdros with a pound attack that launched him into the ground below! The attack must've been critical because as soon as he connected with the ground, the battle was all over.

As suddenly as it began, Golett's aura once again vanished, leaving him in a crumpled heap. The development was so mystifying that I had to have spell it out for me.

"Woooo! You won Taylor!"

Those words echoed again and again in my mind almost constantly until my body responded before my mind did!

"I won. I won my first gym battle. I won the Coal Badge, Omg I got my first gym badge!"

At that moment, I launched into a mindless victory dance, finally not caring who was watching. Instead, only thinking about myself for once. Even more surprisingly, Roark was even more surprising as he managed to ask me a flurry of questions about my Golett. I almost had to remind him to give me the badge as he realized that he needed to depart to some other duties, which means we might be sticking around Oreburgh just a little bit longer. However, those were worries that I'll just have to push till tomorrow because today was cause for celebration.

Unfortunately, I made that promise far too early as before and I could even head out the gym, Trixie gave me one last seething tirade.

"If you think that fluke of a match makes you a trainer, then Roark's helmet must be fused with his head."

"I won that match fair and square Trixie, this medal proves it!"

"If you really believe that then prove it, 3 days from now let's meet right back here and I'll show you just how far apart we really are," she said as she decided to walk off in the seemingly new world ahead of me.

Taylor might have won her first badge, but another pressing challenge awaits. With more mysteries and battles about to commence this journey is continuing ever forward at breakneck speed!


	14. Chapter 14

Last time Taylor managed to perform the comeback of all ages to win her first official gym badge! But that success seemed to be short-lived as it seems her former bully Trixie has issued a challenge that will define her entire career! But before we get into that, we must first explore a different story.

Trixie POV

"Poise, purpose, and pride."

Those were the words my mother taught me every time I took the stage. Those words quickly became a part of my everyday life. Well, three days ago. Because in seemingly one fell swoop, it seemed Taylor filled me with more rage then I had in my entire life, and I didn't know why. But then again Taylor always did have a knack for bringing my life upside down.

From any outside point of view, you probably think that I had it made, but that was always so far from the truth. My mother, Ava Stella, was one of the top professional top coordinators in the world. But that wasn't enough for her, nothing ever was. The only one who stood in the way of her unstoppable bid for number #1, was Johanna. Back in the day, their battles were the stuff of legend, a struggle that would seemingly last forever. But no conflict could last forever with Johanna finally retiring from the game permanently five years back. With her rivalry seemingly over and unresolved, mom became more frustrated than ever. Her frustration only grew when she realized that Johanna's daughter, Dawn, took up her legacy with open arms as a breakout Top Coordinator herself. And that frustration only subsided when she realized that she could also follow her example. While this all brought me to this current path, I definitely couldn't have cared less at the time, mainly because that was when I met her.

With Johanna moving out after her retirement Ava was the real talk of the town. Kids from all over saw me as nothing more than a prop that would get them to Ava. And yet despite all that, one girl managed to cut away through all that in a couple of words.

"Hi, my name is Taylor Speleology, what's yours?"

Somehow, someway she didn't know who I was, and it was awesome. Around her, I wasn't Ava Sharpe's daughter, I was just Trixie, and I will say that in many ways, I think it was because of her I realized my dream.

"You want to be an ace trainer? That's awesome, maybe when we grow up, we could work together like traveling around the world and stuff!?," Taylor said in infectious excitement.

"Maybe? I think you mean it will be! Just you wait, Taylor will be the best team ever just you wait?!"

Unfortunately, it looks like we'll still have to keep waiting because our time together was incredibly short-lived. During that small period, Mom kept the coordinator classes short and infrequent, but eventually, they became more intense and frequent by the day. And it was at that time I realized how aggravating Taylor was. In a couple of months, my home became a prison with my mother as the warden.

"Stop taking breaks, Trixie, your opponents aren't going to give you one, so why should! Poise, purpose, and pride keep that composure in mind even when I'm not here! Never lose, never surrender!"

Her words seemingly got louder by the day until my own words were drowned out. And in that sea, I saw how aggravating Taylor was. Because I realized that she would never understand what I had to go through, never realize the path I have is set in stone. In the end, she would've just seen me as everyone else: another privileged, cliched girl filling her mother's legacy. When I heard we were moving towards Hoenn, the birthplace of all contests, I decided to sever a relationship doomed to fail. And it was on that day I decided that if I can't deny my fate, I'll make it my own.

Mom's classes were already tough, but Hoenn was on a completely different level. It was so tough that I gave up countless times until I met another person that would change my life forever. Another young coordinator also made it to the top.

"I know it's tough, moving away when you're young, and I know that even the world of Pokemon contests can be even tougher. And I think that the only way that you're going to get through this is by doing it yourself. Find your passion and never lose sight of it for even because once you do, your performance will shine through to your fans, no matter what shape or form it comes in. The Hoenn region is all about balance, so find yours."

And that woman just so happened to be May, a legendary coordinator in her own right, and the best teacher I could ever ask for. And using those words, I found my balance. Through her, I was able to mix both contests and my love for battling into a combo that was truly mine. I may have left Sinnoh because of my mother, but I returned because of me. Even then, it was hard saying goodbye to a second home. But I still kept going, because if my dream was ever to come true, I knew I was going to have to fight every step of the way. And the fight would have to be one I fought alone.

Jublife was an easy win, so was Oreburgh City, it was what came after that got under my skin. Because right out of the blue Taylor of all people, the person that didn't even work half as hard, won her match in a spectacle that even I couldn't hope to match. In the world of coordinators, that was a challenge I couldn't ignore, which brings us to now. With my Coal badge now in hand, trading with other Pokemon has never been easier. This means it was now the perfect time to combine my current team with every Pokemon I made a bond with in Hoenn. Once I got the Pokemon I needed, I was all set to finally crush Taylor, and make this journey mine and mine alone.

With both of their teams ready for action, a battle years in the making is about to go off! Tune in next time to see how this battle unfolds as the journey continues ever forward.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time on our journey, we learn of the true history between Trixie and Taylor, and now we're about to see how these feelings come to pass in a battle for the ages.

Taylor Pov

I'll be honest, these last few days have been so hectic that Trixie's little proclamation fate sprained up faster than I realized though I blame that more on Roark than anything else. After our battle, he spent literal hours examining my Golett like some kind of science experiment. But at the very least I now know what happened to him. Whether it be my Golett or the entire species itself, we surprisingly don't know much about their origin. All we know is that some ancient civilization made them with an internal power source that somehow gives them life. From Roark's two days straight of research (seriously, he smelled like he came from the mine despite not being it for that), I found out the last Pursuit attack from earlier created one of the many small chips on Golett's chest to widen even further. This created a special glitch in the programming installed in it. That programming being that if it thought that its owner was to be in any mortal danger, the internal power source would overclock Golett to eradicate the attacker.

I thought this meant that Golett's power would leak out like a faulty battery, but Roark said he had already molded a hard patch that should keep his power in long enough to regenerate on its own. I spent the remainder of my last day doubling back from , Roark, and nurse Joy to make sure it was okay, and both said that he would be all right for battle. Either way, I decided against it, not wanting to take the risk.

With Golett decommissioned, I'm honestly tenser for this upcoming battle than I was with Roark. I don't even know half of the stuff Trixie went through in Hoenn, but whatever it did, it made her strong. And she's had her hold over me for so long; I didn't want to mess this up. But just because I was done didn't mean I wasn't ready. With the battles, I have experienced and the friends I have made in such a short time, a part of me already knew that I had moved past her. Still, some physical proof would be nice too. In line with this mindset, I wore the same clothes I had when I began this journey as I made my return to Oreburgh Gym.

Kopi POV

Despite all of Taylor's "vivid" descriptions of Trixie, I half expected her to have Durddgion scales and Haxorus mouth blades. I was surprised to see that she was human. Though even then, it was hard to tell as her posture radiated dominance, she might as well had been out for blood. Taylor still managed to stay strong, though, taking control of the situation from minute one in a polite but forceful tone.

"Before we start this, I've got one request."

"What are you looking for, handicap?" Trixie said with underlying pettiness.

"One of my Pokemon is hurt, Trixie, and your not worth overworking them."

Trixie's aura crumpled and flared for a flash of a second, but just as quickly, she regained her composure as she continued.

"Fine, two on two it is, but not here, we'll take this elsewhere," she said as she walked off.

One look from both of them, and I realized that for the first time in a while, I've been reduced back to the bottom of the pecking order. Not even a full-blown hurricane could stop what was about to commence, this battle was one year in the making, and it wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. We kept walking for about half a block, combing through the industrial city and steamed filled towers till we've reached a complex hat was ancient even by Oreburgh's standards. I guess even a place as nostalgic as this still had to progress somewhat. But much like the recycling nature I've come to expect from the city of energy, nothing was created nor destroyed entirely. Once again, this mindset strikes true, as this obsolete warehouse now served as a battlefield for avid trainers. It wasn't the grandest of stages, but it was a stage nonetheless. And it was maybe through here we'll both be able to adopt the Oreburgh philosophy and make our troubled past a bright future.

The two trainers then wordlessly walked off to the opposite sides of the field, the echoes of their footsteps deafening all other sounds. They then turned to face each other with tension that could turn air solid. Like a closed spring, the tension kept building and building until it all let loose in powerful two battle cries.

"Ziggy, show your stuff."

"Ralts, win it all!"

It seemed even their Pokeballs shared the 2's rage as the chaotic lights clashed in a quick lighting exchange that puts both of their Pokemon in an intense face-off for ages. That face-off finally ends when the 2 hit each other with powerful confusion and covet! The two attacks send them both back, but Ziggy's frantic energy let it right back into the action fast. But the Ralts was just a second faster as in a shocking motion; it vanished in midair! Ziggy, in haste, tried to scan the area but was so unfocused that he couldn't catch a powerful disarming voice!

The warehouse made the sound even worse, bathing the battlefield in a soothing cry. Despite the damage, Ziggy charged again with a headbutt that doesn't connect, with Ralts vanishing into the ether once again. A part of me wished it didn't happen, but it seems my prediction was right. It was just as "he" said.

"Any trainer worth their salt knows how to see their opponent's weaknesses and not make sure that they can see theirs."

Taylor has already shown her hand, meaning that Trixie now has all the cards. And as this nearly unbeatable combo, I had to ask. Could Taylor find an ace in the hole with such a deck stacked against her?

With a frequent offense and pinpoint evasion, Trixie already has the upper hand against Taylor! Will, our young hero, be able to defy history, or is it truly doomed to repeat? Find out next time as the journey continues ever forward! 


	16. Chapter 16

Last time we left our heroes Trixie and Taylor's several year-long battle had finally commenced! But with all of Taylor's tricks already out in the open, Trixie has the upper hand. Now it's time to see if Taylor's dynamic duo can handle Trixie's surgical strike team.

Taylor POV

I should be tense right now; I should be angry and maybe even a little panicky. And yet even with the literal worst start imaginable, I was calm as could be. Because even with all-new Pokemon and all new tricks, she was still the same old Trixie. I could see it in her eyes that she came here to dominate not win, but she is about to learn that I am certainly not the same Taylor from Twinleaf. Still, I couldn't deny she had me in a box. Disarming Voice has perfect accuracy, combining that with the teleportation and Ziggy's movements, and it was like shooting Basculin in a barrel. But I trust Ziggy's speed more than anything, and I think I just about got it. Upon Ralt's 6th disarming voice, I commanded Ziggy to use his new move (courtesy of Roark). A split second baby doll eyes cut the attack's power just enough to keep him in the game.

In typical Ziggy fashion, he didn't even let the attack stop him, instead getting faster as he charged in with another headbutt that almost hits. Ralts once again teleported away, but by then, I already knew the pattern, simply using another swift sand attack that changes Ziggy's trajectory just enough to turn around. With Ralt's vision obscured, Ziggy's anticipation grew even more as he finally landed his Covet in one fatal blow! Judging from her reaction, I could tell the hit was critical but still not enough as Ralts countered back with another fierce confusion! The move finally stops Ziggy in his tracks, leaving him a confused and defenseless mess. This means that I had to watch Ralts suck the remaining life out of him with a draining kiss.

And it was at this moment that I finally felt a hint of dread, as I saw Ziggy's lifeless, limp body. Almost in tandem, Trixie's dominant aura grew all the greater. Still, once again, I didn't feel any fear from her paltry. Instead, my Speelogy curiosity just got even stronger in return. It's exactly what I said before when this whole mess first started. I've got nothing to prove to her anymore, but I still wanted to prove myself to every person who believed I got this far in the first place. So in the most decisive return that I ever made, I put all my faith in one last Pokemon.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Taylor. Maybe you should-."

"I didn't come all the way here to talk, Trixie. I came here to battle. So I suggest you for once you shut up and see for yourself, how far I've come. NADIA SHOW YOUR STUFF!"

With all my heart, I threw my ace in the hole, an all too familiar beam of the light burst from the ball, swirling the ground below to reveal Nadia in one of her signature extravagant poses! Amid my final stand, Trixie's rage grew into cold, intense wrath.

"You're right; seeing is believing. So maybe this will finally knock some sense into you, Ralts confusion now!"

Too bad for her Ziggy's earlier sand attack was more effective than Trixie though, turning her telekinetic blow into a wasteful strike. Combined with Nadia's being just a tick faster and I was able to unleash the mother of all Poison stings. In instant purple lighting riddled Ralt's body as the toxin worked its way up. I was about to finish this with a powerful bite attack, but even while poisoned, Ralts still teleported away at the last second. It was her mistake, though, because I already knew where she would be ahead of time, which caused Ralts to appear right in front of a brutal double kick to the head! Or so I thought because as soon as Nadia's legs made contact, Ralts vanished in a shimmer of light (courtesy of double team). The realization hit far too late as soon enough Nadia was in the grasp of another draining kiss! Dread once again seized my body, but it left as soon as it came. Nadia's potent poison was already doing its job, interrupting the kiss halfway.

Normally this would have been a done deal, but Nadia's pride got the better of her, instead of being too flattered to move. Which meant for once I had to thank Trixie for knocking some sense into her in the form of a weak confusion. Unfortunately, the attack left Nadia even more confused, to the point where even she didn't know what was where. Taking the opportunity in stride, Ralts unleashed another disarming voice that disoriented her further. Before another chipping strategy could happen, I decided to try something unexpected.

"Nadia, get off your lazy, useless, ugly butt now!"

With her feelings gravely hurt, Nadia flew into an incomprehensible rage! Her flurry of attacks was so great and unpredictable that Ralts was eventually overwhelmed, finally meeting her end in the form of a vice-like bite. When she finally broke out of her confusion, wondering who had said the phrase in the first place. But this was easy to answer.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was that girl over there that dared to challenge your majesty."

In that instant, Nadia once again flew into a rage, giving Trixie an icy stare. At this reaction, Trixie's looked at me in utter dumbfounded. This shock soon became an unrestrained giggle. And this giggle soon turned into an uncontrollable, emotional laugh that sent tears streaming down her face. Like before, I didn't feel a hint of fear, instead of feeling nothing but a sense of distasteful sadness. Eventually, Trixie got control of herself, returning her Pokemon in a shaky motion. She then pulled out a second ball and gripped it so hard I almost thought it would break. Trixie then gave me a look that left me awed as she said these final words.

"This is all I've got left Taylor; this is everything I have! Stand your ground, make your mark, and win it all, Piplup!"

In one graceful throw, Piplup finally made her appearance, giving a look that forced both me and Nadia tense up for the battle that will decide it all!

With Trixie and Taylor both at their limits, it's time to answer a question that plagued their minds for years. Who out of 2 was truly the better trainer?! Find out the answer to this question next time, as the journey continues ever forward!


	17. Chapter 17

Last time on our journey Trixie and Taylor's battle has now reached a fever pitch with their final battle mere seconds away from commencing.

Taylor POV

As soon as Piplup gave her icy glare, something strange happened. I didn't know what to call it, but it felt like all of my Speleology curiosity was focused only on Trixie and Piplup. No Golett or Mr. Kopi spectating from the sidelines. There was no smell of kicked up dust, no shining light coming from the high windows, I couldn't even see the cracks in the concrete spread around the area. Yet even then, my senses still felt as heightened as ever.

Time itself seemed to slow down, turning everything into a SlowKing's pace. And it was only until Trixie finished her first command, that I finally snapped back to reality. In that instant, I reacted almost instinctively, matching Piplup's pound with a powerful double kick! The two moves reacted violently, creating a small shockwave that cracked concrete! This exchange was quickly followed up with a powerful up close bubble that sends Nadia back! In return, I gave a subtle tail whip that chipped Piplup's defense. That didn't stop her though from cloaking the battlefield in a bombardment of bubbles. But in this new state, the same trick wouldn't work twice. Using double kick, Nadia manages to weave through the bubbles and spring up high into the air, flipping into a poison sting! For the sake of being extra, Nadia corkscrewed down at even greater speed! In response, Trixie's aura became all the greater, developing a crazed, unrestrained grin of joy.

"Can you be any more predictable, Taylor?!"

In that instant, Piplup unexpectedly stood her ground instead of using Growl to lower Nadia's attack. In tandem, she followed the move up with a huge bubble that quickly sprouted to massive size! The two attacks then met in another incredible collision, popping all the bubbles in record speed, turning the battlefield damp. Using that minuscule opening, Trixie unleashed a devastating onslaught of pound attacks! At that moment, there was nothing I could do but damn myself in the wake of the barrage. The bubble was nothing more than a distraction, an easy way to see where I would end up next, with the growl leading up to a perfect bubble buffer that led us all the way here. But even with all that precision, I could tell that this was anything but some simple-minded strategy. It seems that Trixie shares this special state because, through that Piplup, I could tell that every blow poured frustration, rage, and emotion. The display was so impactful, it felt like the old days.

Like a grenade, my mind exploded with realization as without even saying a word, I finally understood Trixie for the first time in years. Upon the fifth pound attack, Nadia was sent flying into the nearby wall, embedding itself in a concrete tomb of Piplup's making. After her onslaught over the Piplup heaved, knowing that it had almost reached its limit. With the heat of the battle, finally starting to wind down, I lowered my guard and reached out.

"I see it now, Trixie, you've made your mark and made your message clear. But if you think I'm going to just lie over without a fight, you've got another coming!"

"Big talk from someone who can't even realize that the battle is already over," she said shakily.

At that moment, Nadia's concrete coffin exploded, with Nadia already right in Piplup's face. In those eyes, I could see a fire that could make even the distortion world freeze over. In that gaze, Piplup was forced to relent as Nadia's ability poison point took effect, enveloping her body in venomous toxins. Sharing Nadia's confidence, I gave a big smile and gave Trixie the sneer of a lifetime as I made my final stand.

"Can you be any more predictable, Trixie? Thinking that I was the same girl as before is a big mistake. Underestimating my Pokemon and especially me will leave you in a world of hurt."

"Tch, we'll see about that!"

For minutes on end, Piplup and Nadia gave it they're all in a battle for the ages. With both our wavelengths seemingly combined, every attack sharpened our next one like an aimed knife. But something even more amazing happened in the wake of this new perspective. In front of me was no longer my former friend or bully, that distinction was vanishing with each passing strike. We've now evolved into something far simpler than that, just two trainers that were willing to see how far we can go! It seemed, however, that Nadia had reached her limit. Her prior battle with Ralts already started to take its toll, which might lead to my defeat with the battle finally winding down to one last pivotal attack. From both ends of the battlefield, Piplup and Nadia, both summoned every last vestige of strength in a respective peck and poison sting attack.

A tense half a minute passed as we collected our last thoughts and never looked back. Like two massive swords, the Pokemon with tension that could cleave steel! At first, the two attacks were about even until I saw Nadia's stamina start to fade quickly. Noticing my weakness, Trixie then snuck in for the win.

"C'mon Piplup, keep going just a little more, crush her!"

"Keep pushing it, Nadia. You've never let anyone take the spotlight, so don't start now!"

At the sound of my voice, Nadia let out a primal roar of defiance to Piplup, pushing and pushing until both Pokemon were enveloped in an intense light! This light was so bright in fact that I was forced to look away. Next time I open my eyes, I see a sight that fills me with utter joy because I see that my female Nidoran finally evolved into a Nidorina! This joy lasted for about 5 seconds as Nadia soon fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. My heart stopped in its tracks at the simple thought of Piplup winning, but at the very last second, Nadia's poison took effect, leaving her a fainted mess on the ground. The matchup was so unexpected that all we could do was just stand here for seemingly forever until a single voice cut through the silence.

"Well, it looks like both of you have the skills to back it up. And it seems both of you are closer in more ways than one," Mr. Kopi said in an admirable tone.

It was then that I decided to take the first step and walked toward this new Trixie with a brand new perspective. I then reached out my hand to this new face.

"I'm not the same Taylor I was before, and you're not the same Trixie that I met all those years ago. And I can tell that you want to be free of the past just as much as I do, so let's end it here."

Trixie's eyes wavered for a slight moment and finally relented as she took my hand as well.

"Fine, consider the hatchet buried, but this isn't over yet. Next time we battle, I'm going to win it all you got that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Trixie."

I walked into the battlefield, expecting to put an end to a bully, but it seems now that I was walking away with a rival instead. As I traveled out of the dusty old warehouse, I saw a ripe new world for the taking with so many discoveries waiting to be uncovered. And I know now that with by my side, we'll be able to see them all unfold.

Meanwhile, in a secret location, ten holographic silhouettes conversed while watching the Battle of Sandgem. As the video kept going, one of the lords of Apex spoke.

"Lord #7, are you sure that this is truly the thorn of our collective sides? Because if this is another one of your distractions when Project Tenebris recent hardships, you can happily join Leanorad's current position."

"Judging from Leonard's sporadic research/results, it isn't impossible to believe that a scenario like this would happen. Either way, this girl is a person of interest in my book. First, she survives an encounter with our altered Ursaring, and now not even a month later, she appears on Lord#10's rankings with an overleveled Ditto? I don't believe in coincidences #1, and neither should you."

"And you fail to realize that #7 that I do not trust the prattlings of cowardly thugs! I will not act out and throw away all that we've accomplished without at least some definitive proof! Project Tenderis effects on both trainer and Pokemon is pivotal if we are to ever move to Phase 2."

"And if you think that we should just let this mark slide then you are a fo-"

"I object!"

All of the shadowed figures turned their heads to Lord#4's hulking image, knowing full well she hated to repeat herself.

"While I do agree #1's bid for secrecy in this critical stage, I agree with #7 that this "coincidence" is far too big to ignore. On the subject of those "cowardly thugs," though, they have proven to indispensable soldiers, and I think that they are the key to finally perfecting the faulty first wave of Project Tenebris. They also have a personal vendetta against this girl; I honestly can't find a perfect testing ground not only to test this public second wave but also to see if Kopi truly has surfaced himself. The only way to win a war is to know thy enemy and strike first. I don't think I have to remind anyone in this room what happens if we let this thorn stay any longer. And I certainly don't have to remind anyone in this room why this should be a top priority. Because beyond even the Elite fours, and the Champions, beyond even Ash himself, that little Ditto might be the most dangerous our organization may ever face."

Taylor and might want to enjoy their peace for now because it seems their future might be clouded by the shadow of Apex very soon as the journey continues ever forward!


	18. Chapter 18

Last time we left our heroes, Taylor finished her climactic fight with her former bully Trixie. In said battle, her prideful Pokemon Nadia evolved into a beautiful Nidoran. With her rivalry now formed, Taylor's future adventures are now limitless!

Kopi Pov

Evolution has always been something that I've had complicated feelings about. As a Ditto it's a concept I would never get to experience for myself, with the closest thing being transforming through the evolution line. Like a human I worked endlessly to get to the top but unlike humans I intend to never waste that chance and keep growing. But for most Pokemon it's different, their development is literally shown for all to see. Either by a call to action, maturity or even a revelation most Pokemon evolve all at once sometimes even faster then they can keep up. But what I didn't know about evolution is that it can turn you into a little asshole.

It's been a day since her battle with Trixie's Piplup, but ever since her evolution, Nadia has been disobedient, prideful, and just plain mean. I've had Pokemon that have tried to kill me with less spite then Nadia. This means that once again, our forward momentum has been stopped straight at the steep rocky slopes of Route 207, but Taylor has decided to stop at nothing today, but unfortunately, I couldn't help her.

"Can't you try using your charm button on her?"Taylor said in aggravation.

"After last time, I'd rather not, I don't want to be a parent to every Nidorina in a 5-mile radius."

"Wait, is that how the Beedrills and Pigdey's work?" Taylor said with innocent eyes.

"No, it doesn't," I say frantically, trying to change the subject, " Besides, I don't want to use it. You're the trainer here, and it's obvious that you 2 need to work on this together."

Taylor pondered for a moment until she gained an exciting idea.

"Then it looks like it's time to pull a mystery dungeon!"

"What do those games have to do with our current situation?" I said, confused yet intrigued.

"You're basically like a Pokemon translator Mr. Kopi, maybe we can help Nadia if we understand the problem from her perspective," Taylor said in inspiration.

The plan in it of itself was so simple I wondered why I hadn't thought of it. Then again, my life didn't consist of much talking, to begin with, much less with Pokemon. I was made by humans, hurt by them too, took everything from me, and yet I still adopt their form. Sure it was to honor Leonard but regardless, do I have more in common with Apec then I would ever admit.? The thought angered me as I transformed into Nadia and picked her brain. Despite their shapes and sizes, all Pokemon have this rough language between them all, a mystery that escapes even me. Regardless I got the gist of Nadia's triad and reported back to Taylor within seconds.

"Nadia feels like she's too good to be with us and wants to strike out as a solo act, "I say deadpan.

"Um, what does she mean by solo act?"

"She wants to take on all of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champion by herself without any of our help. She says she doesn't need anyone," I said with my bubbling odd brain cells(wait do I have a brain).

Taylor spent a couple of seconds in complete disbelief of the stupidity I uttered and then proceeded to growl in frustration.

"So it seems the only thing that evolved was her dang pride!"

At that moment, Taylor's Pokeball leaped out of her waist to reveal Ziggy in determining shock. From there, Ziggy launched into a frantic argument with Nadia. From there, I decided to "act" out the parts.

"C'mon Nadia, you're ridiculous, do you believe that," Ziggy yelled in a hurt tone.

"Do you know what's ridiculous? The fact that I somehow need to spend my entire life taking care of you?! All those days as a Nidoran, I protected your time and time again without any time for myself. It was suffocating, and I'm done with it," Nadia said dramatically.

"So you think that everything we've been through was a waste! Because I'm sorry to tell you it wasn't for me! You were the only one that could even handle my energy; you told me that we could take on the world together! Was I a burden, then too?!

"Yes, and you've always been. You've been holding me back all this time!" Nadia said in rising anger.

However, before she could utter another world, a blur of speed brush passed as Nadia blocked a charging Ziggy!

"Let's see if you still think that when I mop the floor with you!" Ziggy said in violent rage!

Matching his intensity Nadai used her double kick that sent Ziggy 20 ft into the air with the other burying Ziggy into a rocky hill! However, Ziggy got back up as soon as he fell, fiercer than ever.

"Ziggy, Nadia stop it now; friends don't need to fight!"

"Wait, Taylor. Maybe we should let them duke it out," I say, raising my hand back.

"What? Why!" Taylor said in hurt confusion.

"They both have had these feelings for a while, and they both need to be reigned in. A fight is the best way to settle things out. We can step in after," I said in earnest.

At that moment Taylor ran ahead to the 2 Pokemon anyway, with fire in her eyes. In one triumphant throw she threw out her Golett! Despite his prior injuries Golettt still showed plenty of heart as he unleashed 2 shadow punches that separates the 2 fighting Pokemon! The 2 Pokemon, flabbergasted looked out the posed Golett with his front double biceps bulging. In the midst of this Taylor walked towards the 2 of them in a mature like fashion, marching into one of her famous rants.

"I don't know who the heck taught you how to solve things with your fists, because it certainly wasn't me! I caught the both of you because I saw a spark in you two and I wanted you to be together. Because learning from each other is the only way we are going to shine brighter. And I know now that I want to be a trainer who accepts every spark like that. You two are the first, the examples that I want to set for the others and I will not have that example talk about fighting at the drop of a hat. So if you two have a problem then talk out, instead of fighting it out and I'll do everything I can to fix it."

Surprisingly the 3 Pokemon then started to talk with each other in a heated discussion. And yet all I could do was look in awe. Because it seemed that Taylor grew even faster than I had expected, and yet it seems that in many ways, I was stuck in the same box as I was a year ago. I once again thought that violence would be the answer to all of our problems, which means maybe that I should start letting Taylor train me a thing or to as our journey continues.

?POV

I have to admit that out of the 3 of us I usually kept the calmest head. But seeing that same Ditto again nearly sent me over the edge. But like a good little predator I waited to see all of it's tips and tricks. And as I saw my prey walk into the sunset back towards Oreburgh City my partners once again spoke out at my decision.

"We've been stalking her for a day, Flash. I'm getting bored. When are we going to rip her apart!" Igna said violently.

"For once, I'm starting to agree with her. We already have all we need to know. We won't fail again," Ebon said in confidence.

"Oh, trust me I know, and now that we have all we need I think it's high time we settled the score," I said with more confidence than ever before.

The journey continues ever forward.


	19. Chapter 19

Last time our heroes managed to settle a disagreement between 2 feuding Pokemon, and that is easy. What's coming next, however, will be a much harder struggle.

Kopi POV

Note to self Taylor's curiosity combined with Ziggy's energy is a terrible combination. To make up for lost time yesterday, Taylor has beaten four different trainers and now was on the run in search of a Gligar that's been causing mischief to everybody for a while in Route 207. Like the jittery Ninjask, we darted across the now dense forest as Ziggy pursued the Gligar with frantic energy. Before he could even close in with a covet, the Gligar managed to cartwheel millimeters away as Ziggy fug himself in the dirt to stop himself. This subtle back and forth continued as the Gligar showed off impressive agility, mocking Ziggy for all of his worth. However, Ziggy had already adapted to a strategy like this. When you think he was about to miss again, Ziggy threw a split second sand attack to blind the Gligar enough for one last Covet attack! The blow was so hard he was sent crashing into the tree.

Taylor, in almost frightening earnest, wasted no time, throwing her Pokeball with all her might! But before that fateful catch could be made, another Pokeball intercepted the throw! Before we could even make heads or tails of it, the Gligar suddenly woke up, his confident face completely gone as he sensed a presence that wasn't our own. At that moment, the Gligar left in a feverish fright as we soon bared witness to terrifyingly nostalgic force. I didn't know how or why, but it looks like the Trumative has come back in full force. However, now they looked far more muscular in appearance and differentiated. Flash had on' a dark gold vest, Ebon kept a dark purple tank top, and Igna finished off with a crimson v neck. All of them had a circle symbol with their signature colors divided into thirds. However, what worried me most was their facade, as I can tell their previous overconfidence was now overshadowed by a deep, unnatural hatred. Flash grew a sly smile as he started.

"Hey there, Taylor, how you've been?"

I swear I could hear Taylor's heart tighten at the sentence. And at that moment, I damned myself once again for even putting herself in this position. So taking her previous words to heart, I decided to do everything I can to fix things. My mind raced with possible scenarios until I came up with a risky but plausible plan. As the mysterious third party, I put on a mask as I walked between them with a friendly face.

"Oh, are you, friends, with Taylor? If so, nice to meet you; the name is John. I'm a friend of Taylor, but she's never told me about you," all the while partially transforming my back into some letters.

"Play it cool, a retreat for now."

I tried continuing the conversation, but I was soon cut off.

"No one cares toothpick we came to battle, not babble," said a violent Igna.

Taylor then stepped in, following my instructions to the letter.

"My Pokemon and I have spent the whole day battling; if you want to get beat again so badly, then my Ditto and I will be happy to obliged tomorrow."

At that moment, the 3 of them had their auras grow mysteriously darker like I was reading a twist that I already knew was coming.

"Well, you see, we aren't giving you an option, we know you have "him" on you, and we are going to get him to show no matter what!" Flash said as the 3 pulled out their signature Pokemon!

Taylor's throat still held tight, but I can tell she wasn't going to back down as she also brought out all of her Pokemon as well! With her fiery facade, Taylor looked to the three as she stood her ground.

"I'm not the same trainer as I was before; you better bring your A-game!"

"Don't worry, girl, we aren't the same either; in fact, we are a whole different breed! Let's see if you and your fodder can handle the power of Dark Evolution!"

With that last moment, the 3's dark auras reached a fever pitch as it focused on revealing three distinct bracelets. It took me too long to recognize them, though, as, in a simple motion, the stone inside the bracelet lit up in the dark, all-consuming light! This light seemed to drain even color itself as dark lighting soon came from said bracelet! All three trainers grunted in pain as if they didn't even know what they summoned! All the while, the bracelet itself seemed to start implanting itself onto their skin to grow into a black glowing tattoo. Eventually, the lights soon formed into dense shadows that wrapped the unwilling and afraid Pokemon in a cocoon. For what seemed like seconds felt like an eternity to me as I saw every bit of that cocoon break, revealing a whole new level of Pokemon!

Upon their emergence, my body felt painful nostalgia as all my strength started to pour out in rivers! And as I grabbed my clutched chest, I realized that this mysterious power was all too familiar. That Ursaring from earlier had a similar aura, but as I saw both the Pokemon and their trainers stream out violet shadows with blood-red eyes, I knew that I was bearing witness to something far worse. Once again, Flash grew a smile now turned demonic as he chuckled, saying.

"Now if I remember correctly, you said that we should bring our A-game, right? If so, I guess that means we get the first move!"

All at once, my fear replaced any form of weakness as I carried a now weary Taylor and Ziggy from an onslaught of thunder and fire! The blast itself was so intense that the next thing I know, I'm sent tumbling down a hill, with a weakened Taylor using what's left to return Ziggy in his ball. I managed to take the brunt of the fall, running away in huffed breaths without losing a breath amongst the dense forest. I almost thought we stood a chance until, in one fell swoop, I'm sent flying a good 50ft straight into fringes of Route 206 by a rabid Dark pulse! The pulse ripped through by body like shrapnel as soon enough; I bounced like a ragdoll my way towards the Cycling Road in a brutally weakened heap. Blood streamed down my various wounds with the only thing keeping me conscious was how painful each oncoming breath was.'

I think that was the thing that saved me in the end as from the corner of my eye; I saw a deadly swift attack heading our way! Once again, my body moved all on its own, past the pain, past the distressed onlookers that fled on sight, past even the limits of my own human body as I grabbed Taylor and dove straight off the bridge! Before even gravity could claim it's holding, I braced myself as I took the full force of the attack to my back! I might as well have gotten hit with the sun itself as the blast tore through my back! The pain was almost indescribable, almost the worst I ever felt, but even with bleeding hands, I didn't let go until the very end! Like a sinking stone, we fell into the river below at breakneck pace. But that still felt like an eternity to me, because it was right around then my body went limp! For what felt like forever, it seemed all my sense turned to black.

However, just as quickly as I had started to fade, the pain of the earlier attack was so great when I hit the water, I had no choice but to respond! All at once, my frail muscles and broken bones faded away. While the aching hadn't, I still had just enough stamina to swim Taylor out of the water. At that moment, I had collapsed onto the ground in huffed breaths. Even then, I called out to Taylor's limp, unmoving body. The fear from it all was almost unbearable, and yet once again, I could do nothing but powerlessly watch my friend struggle for their life.

"C'mon Leonard, doesn't leave me a second time! Fight with everything you got; I can't lose you again!"

Luckily fate had different plans; as Taylor's eyes fluttered open, I almost thought she was about to say something until she coughed up a bucket full of water across the fresh grass. For a minute on end, I heard the beautiful retching of life as Talyor laid down in pained struggle.

"Ugh, and this is why I hate baths."

A couple of minutes later, we managed to recollect ourselves inside one of Cave Wayward's many entrances.

"Can you move?" I said with nurturing caution.

"Not, everything kind of hurts, it feels like everything has been sapped out of me, just like that Ursaring."

"Same here, but I think I've got enough left in the tank to get us out of this?" I said in fist clenched rage.

"You're going to fight them all by yourself? Don't you think that's a little too risky?"

"These guys came after me, Taylor, and at this rate, retreat isn't an option. Worse yet, who knows what havoc these guys can do with that power of theirs. They wanted a fight, and I'm going to give them exactly what they wished for," I said in creeping bloodlust.

"Mr. Kopi, please don't. I don't want you to leave me. If we're going to fight them, we can do it together on our terms! I don't want to be alone again."

In that instant, my heart softened as I saw myself instead of Leonard. And at that moment, I pulled out all of her Pokeballs and revealed all of her Pokemon in full fighting force.

"You're not alone anymore, Taylor, and I promise you this, I'll always find my way back to. But I need you to stay strong for just a little bit longer," I say reassuringly.

Taylor then gave me a simple nod and with that was all I needed to run off. As I walked out of the cave into the bright afternoon sun, I used Ziggy's sense of smell and took in a big whiff. But I almost didn't need that; I could smell their pungent aura coming from a mile away. In response to such an aura, I braced and collected all the strength I had remaining and said my last words before going off to war.

"I'm sorry, Leonard, for everything," I said as I slowly started to transform.

I promised Leonard that I would move on from this life, but I knew that to keep Taylor's promise alive, I had to regress. I had to give in to every label Apex ever gave me. These bastards may have taken first blood, and I don't know what their power means, but I know I'll get the last laugh! Even it means tearing their entire world asunder!

And like that, our hero charges into his next battle without a second thought. But will Kopi be able to stand up against this new threat? What is the true power of this Dark Evolution? All this and more will be answered as the journey continues ever forward.


	20. Chapter 20

Last time we left our heroes, the Triumvirate unleashed a power that nearly killed Kopi. Fortunately, he managed to survive, unfortunately, though his opponents might not share the same fate. 

With so many unknown factors in play right now, it seems that I've got to focus on only the certainties. Whatever this is, I can't make this a war of attrition. My power may be building up fast, but I can't keep it for long; right now, I think I can only use 10%. This means I need to do exactly what those bastards did to Taylor and take out all 3 of the trainers in one fell swoop! Using Ziggy's blazing speed, I rebounded off the trees, gaining speed by the second as my focus grew all the faster! Right now, rage was my only fuel, these bastards came after Taylor because of me, but I'm going to make sure they hurt far worse! In a minute, I came after my unsuspecting prey at over 100 mph! But even in my rage, I saw Flash's sly, sickening smile. 

What happened next was probably the fastest transformation of my career as in one split second, I transformed into Golett in the wake of a quaking Thunder attack! Thousands of volts made my recoil but held strong as I'm left in a sizzling kneel in the wake and awe of my three opponents. I've seen subtle commands before but what just happened is on a whole other level. Reacting that fast from my angle, all without me noticing a single command or nearby Pokemon, is downright impossible, unless the power of Dark Evolution is more than just superficial. 

"You know for a talking Pokemon; you sure are dumb. Either that or arrogant for thinking that we would attack the trainer, without being able to defend ourselves," he said in a distorted, spiteful voice. 

At that moment, my emotions took over, transforming back into a Ditto to speak. 

"Funny, because all things considered, you're far more arrogant than me," I said in a cocky facade. 

"And why in Distortion would you say that?" Flash said in a humoring tone. 

"I told you before that you'll never be above me, never to show yourself again. And yet you somehow think some fancy toy is somehow going to make all the difference. If you think all that can match up to what I am, then you 3 have no right to talk with no power to back it up." 

"We have every right! This world gave us nothing, so we worked to take everything. And if the strong make the rules, then I promise you to freak this route will be you and the girl's tomb!" 

At that moment, Ebon's Honchrow dove in with vengeful fury alight with the power of a vicious Sky Attack! In that instant, my power rose 20% as I jumped back to instinctively transform into it, guarding effectively with a dark pulse of my own! Despite my offensive defense, the explosion pierced through just enough to push me back. But my will was far stronger as I swooped back in with a powerful steel wing of my own! However, before I could close in, a nearby swift attack found its way between us! Using my wings as a shield, I withstood the attack that was sent through the air! From there, I engaged in an aerial battle for the ages as I intercepted each attack with! Every explosion still stung like a **Kangaskhan as if** their very aura was toxic. What's worse is that the combined blowback sent me spiraling straight towards Flash's Luxray! I tried to use my steel wing to attack, but the move lost all of its lusters by then. Luxray, in response, bit down hard into my left wind as he threw me straight into the ground and pinned me there! 

Before I could even fight back, Luxray unleashed a powerful, scary face that stopped me cold! With the dark aura, the power of the move was so petrifying I almost didn't even notice Typhlosion's oncoming flame wheel! But this wasn't any ordinary attack; all I could see was a wave of wild flames that burned and rotted away every tree in sight. And it was through that fiery image I saw the true depth of my challenge. This Dark Evolution may have given them range and power, but their true power was all their own. Once again, their cooperation made them so tight I didn't even see them all as three beings anymore, just a giant chimera bidding for my destruction! And in awe of such power, I realize that I needed to get them far, far away from everyone else. In motion, I disengaged my transformation at just the right moment as both of us were divided into a sea of flame! The fire sent me up high in the sky, clinging to a burnt piece of wood for dear life! 

Amid such a struggle, I finally thought I could get away until I felt Luxray's piercing eyes on my soul. In response, I instinctively transformed into Ziggy, ricocheting all across the flown debris form a volley of heavenly haymakers! Amidst all of the destruction, I managed to take a hard tumble in my true form. I wasn't even sure I had a heart, but if I did, it was certainly pumping hard. Every time I fought, knowing every Pokemon had a weakness, but this beast covers each of its limitations so well, it hurts. Worse yet, that damn aura of theirs makes recovering my remaining power almost impossible. But as soon as doubt started to creep in, Leonard's words began reappearing. 

"Failure is not an option; another step in my infinite evolution." 

Apex's shadow will never fall under me again. No one is ever going to say what I'm capable of, not even myself! And if I can truly become anything, I can do anything, including this. They may be one beast, but I've beaten all of them once before, and I can sure as Distortion does it again, all I have to do is just be a step faster! And to do that, I needed to wait for the right moment, which means relying on my one last ace in the hole: Camouflage! Realizing that I had stumbled upon the fringes of Route 207, I walked into a small yet rocky valley and transformed into the texture and color of the top hill. As the minutes passed by, I collected more and more of my power. 

"30% 35% 40%." 

At that moment, I saw another swift attack hovering in midair; even seeing the attack again almost made me flinch, but I held my ground until the move past me up. Through that, I gave a big mental sigh of relief, realizing that without any general idea of where I am (courtesy of Luxray), never miss moves can fail. However, the true threat came in the form of their actual appearance. And now that I saw all of them at a slower pace, I could see their true terror for all it's worth. Even without any real force, their very presence decayed the soft soil into a dead white patch as they all twitched with destructive anticipation. Whatever this power, maybe I know this, this power is unholy and needs to be stopped at all costs. 

Still not realizing my presence, the 3 Pokemon started cackling about where I was, questioning my whereabouts, cackling over the ways they would tear me apart. The threats kept going until Luxray broke it up, taking the lead and unleashing his move. Before I knew it, the entire route seemingly got bathed in the harsh white light of Flash! I tried to keep still, but with their toxic blight, the move seared through my eyelids and made me twitch in response. Luxray didn't waste any time whatsoever, as in a second, I felt another precognitive chill. This chill saved me as I could once again avoid another Thunder from on high even then though the blast was powerful enough to blow me back towards my opponent. 

I swear I could hear steel like tendons clench as Luxray pounced with all their might. But by then, it was already too late, because I had already taken the next step in my infinite evolution! Before he could even make another swipe, I had already jumped towards the side as I continued to slide down the steep hill of mud and rock. In anger, Luxray pursued me with violent intent, but in our deadly dance, he failed to hit me a single time. By that moment, Typhlosion and Honchrow stepped in with a respective flamethrower and dark pulse. Noticing Luxray's resolute face, I knew very well what was to come next. As soon as he put up his protective barrier, I launched off it myself, avoiding the explosion by a hair! However, no sooner than I entered back in the air Honchrow came steamrolling in with another steel wing! 

In the wake of it, all I could do was brace it with my full force! The blow was powerful that it nearly sent me throttling back but with determination, held on to his wings! From there, we engaged in a bitter mid-air tug of war that ended up with me losing as I'm thrown into the side of a nearby rock pillar! My aching and tired body commanded me to stop here; my senses were pushing me even harder! In one fell swoop, I flipped over and braced myself for my abrupt landing! Once I made contact with the pillar, time seemed to slow down all around me with my senses more electrified than ever! 

"50%." 

From there, I vaulted off the pillar so hard it almost broke. In the wake of this speed, Honchkrow could do nothing but be in awe as I decked him in the face! The blow was so powerful it sent him spiraling straight down towards his allies, but I wouldn't give him the chance to recover. In seconds I transformed my head into that of a Typhlosion and delivered the mother of all flamethrowers! A beam of violent flames erupted from my mouth and had me rocketing back towards the earlier pillar! Honchkrow, in subtle desperation, flipped back at just the right time! Still, the flames were too much for them as Luxray was forced to use protection as the updraft sent Honchkrow spiraling up and the other Typhlosion back. Once I made it back to pillar, I fully transformed into Typhlosion as I rolled back down with a fast flame wheel! 

Gravity made my descent all the faster as I headed straight towards Luxray! Using my speed, I transformed just at the right time into a Luxray and rammed him full force with my protection. And just like before, my barrier broke through! And as his best defense shattered, I saw Flash's composure follow suit through my own gold eyes! Taking his shock for all, it's worth my lightened up senses and proactive predictions combined, turning my freeflow into a full-on fast flow! In a second, I unfurled my tail outwards and transformed from there to create a barrage of steel wings towards Luxray's face. 

Each blow was more powerful than the last, but even with my newfound strength, Flash still tried to respond. In anger, he tried lunging after me, but I had already taken a step back, instead of focusing the transformation on my foot towards my left talon to grow in size and uppercut with a Typhlosion fist! 

As Flash was sent back, Igna's Typhlosion got back up and, in rage, used the swirling flames to fuel one last desperate Flame wheel! But that all meant nothing in response to my power as I simply used a Defense curl to hold her in place, using her momentum to throw her straight into Ebon's Honchkrow! Per my calculations, all 3 thrown Pokemon lined themselves perfectly, as I transformed one last time to perform a critical thunder attack that shook the heavens! I didn't even bother looking back at my battered opponents as I once again looked towards the real threat! As I flew across the field, I saw nothing but destruction, the carnage that in some way was my doing, devastation echoed my purpose all the more. 

Once again, rage-filled my very being as I boosted my broken body straight towards my opposition. As soon as I returned to normal, only to see my three opponents returned to normal was completely exhausted and battered. Like they had felt every injury I inflicted on them. Ignoring the other 2, I headed straight towards Flash, taking his body and throwing him straight into a tree trunk! Pain reverberated across his body as I stared at him with the cold eyes of a predator. 

"You told me that the strong make the rule, so here's my declaration. From here on out, this war that you have will involve me and me along. And if you tell me where you got that ungodly power of yours and maybe just maybe I won't take what's left of your pitiful life." 

Whatever answer I could get was far too mumbled for my liking as instead, I heard something far more worrying. In a second, I looked through his clothes and saw a ringing walkie talkie. Using my nonexistent hands, I picked up the device. However, before I could even respond, a heavy voice spoke over. 

"I almost thought that it wasn't true, but it seems that fortune favors the cautious in this case. It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Kopi finally. I'm glad to see you're as strong as ever. But to not repeat me, let's make things clear, this feud of ours is far from over, and we will meet again, Kopi and I will personally remind you who is at the Apex." 

Before I could even answer back, the walkie talkie short-circuited itself, leaving me all alone with nothing but the world I hold dear in ruin. 

Even after a hard battle, it seems Kopi's past is about to catch up to him one way or another! Stay tuned because this tale of events will continue as the journey continues ever forward!


End file.
